Les cinq légendes : Le masque de l'Ombre
by HabbaBabba
Summary: Quelque mois après que Pitch ait été vaincu, la tranquilité est revenue à Brugess, l'hiver fait son nid et les enfants Bennett se préparent à passer leur premier Noël sans leur parents. Tandis que Jack transgresse les interdits pour rendre visite à Jamie, le croque mitaine semble avoir trouvé un nouveau moyen d'atteindre les gardiens. Comment ces derniers vont ils gérer la menace?
1. Prologue

_Coucou à tous ! Voila le prologue de ma toute première fiction sur les 5 légendes ! (Bon, pour tout vous dire, j'ai fait plusiers essais avant de parvenir à quelque chose qui me convienne vraiment...)  
Que vous soyez prévenus, les 2-3 premiers chapitres manqueront quelque peu d'action, mais ils servent plutôt à ''créer un lien'' entre le lecteur et l'héroïne, que vous puissez comprendre ses réactions par la suite aussi (même si tout n'est pas completement dévoilé sur son histoire dès le début bien sûr ;) )._

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :) ( et n'hésitez pas pour les reviews, toute critique constructive est acceptée (encouragée même ! :D )

**Prologue**** :**

« Je t'aime, Ken. prononça la jeune fille d'une voix suraigüe, deux poupées à la main.  
- Moi aussi Barbie. Depuis le premier jour. Enchaina-t-elle, prenant une voix plus grave se voulant virile.  
- Oh… Ken…  
- Barbie… »  
L'adolescente pressa les deux visages des poupées l'un contre l'autre.  
« Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. »

Elle se tourna vers les deux enfants à sa droite. Le premier faisait une grimace, dégouté, tandis que les yeux de la petite fille pétillait.  
« Encore ! Encore ! » Scanda cette dernière.  
- C'est l'heure de se coucher, Sophie. Fit l'adolescente, sérieusement.  
- Oooh non…  
- Et demain, c'est une histoire de Jack Forst pour ton frère, pas vrai Jamie ?  
- Ouais, heureusement, c'est trop pourri les jeux de filles… grommela le petit garçon.  
- Même pas vrai ! Hurla la blondinette. Zélia, dis-lui que c'est faux …  
- Ça suffit maintenant ! On se couche, et plus vite que ça ! cria l'adolescente, épuisée. Demain on fait de la luge à la colline, alors faut que vous soyez en forme.  
Un immense sourire se peignit sur les lèvres des deux enfants et ils se précipitèrent dans leurs chambres respectives.

« Zélia… ils rentrent quand les parents ? » murmura Jamie pendant que la brune le bordait.  
« Oh, Jamie, je te l'ai déjà dit hier… Normalement dans 2 semaines, mais tu sais comment ils sont, quand ils prennent des vacances en amoureux ça peut durer 1 mois… »  
Voyant la mine déconfite de son frère elle rajouta précipitamment :  
« Allez, ne t'inquiétez pas, ça va être un Noël super, je te le promets. D'ailleurs, après la luge on achète le sapin tu te rappelles ? Et on passera l'après-midi à le décorer…! Et ce soir je vous raconterai les aventures de Jack Frost ! »  
La joie reprit place sur le visage du petit garçon et Zélia éteignit enfin la lampe.

Sans que les deux enfants s'en rendent vraiment compte, leur grande sœur se donnait un mal fou pour qu'ils passent un Noël digne de ce nom. Elle avait tout planifié, jour par jour, jusqu'au 24 décembre au soir : luge, patin à glace, batailles de boules de neige et bonhomme de neige la journée, puis conte de noël le soir. Elle avait même acheté des livres de recettes pour cuisiner des sablés et autres plats typiques.

Zélia se brossa les dents, se mit en pyjama et se glissa dans son lit. Cependant, au moment de mettre son portable à charger, elle remarqua qu'elle l'avait oublié dans la chambre de Jamie. Poussant un gros soupir, elle sortit de sa couette douillette, et lorsqu'elle arriva devant la chambre du petit garçon, elle ouvrit la porte très lentement de manière à ne pas le réveiller.

Elle s'attendait bien sûr à voir son petit frère endormi, mais Jamie était assis sur son lit, souriant et les yeux dans le vide. Il semblait écouter quelqu'un.  
Croyant qu'il faisait un mauvais rêve, Zélia s'approcha tout doucement. Quand Jamie la vit il sursauta.  
- Tout va bien trésor? Tu as fait un cauchemar ? Chuchota-t-elle, sans comprendre.  
Le regard du petit garçon faisait des allers retours entre sa grande sœur et l'endroit qu'il regardait auparavant, l'air paniqué.  
- Euh… oui. Répondit-il précipitamment.  
- Calme-toi, je suis là maintenant. Pense à la luge, et au sapin, d'accord ? murmura-t-elle en lui caressant la joue, se voulant rassurante et maternelle.  
- D'accord.  
- Ça va aller hein ? Si tu as besoin je suis là, à côté.  
- Oui oui…

Zélia pris son portable et regarda encore une fois son petit frère avant de sortir, il n'avait pas du tout la tête d'un enfant qui sort d'un cauchemar… ''Plutôt celle de celui qui vient d'être prit en train de faire une bêtise même !'' Pensa-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils.  
- Bonne nuit Jam', à demain.  
- Bonne nuit zézé.  
Elle referma la porte derrière elle.

« Ouf, on a eu chaud pas vrai ! » chuchota Jamie au jeune homme aux cheveux argentés qui lui faisait face.  
« Un peu ouais. Enfin surtout toi mon bonhomme, moi elle ne peut pas me voir je te rappelle. » lui répondit l'inconnu, l'air amusé.  
« Mais pourquoi les adolescents et les adultes croient pas en toi , Jack ? »  
« C'est comme ça. Ils ont passé l'âge des contes pour enfants tu sais. Mais tant que les enfants peuvent me voir, ça me suffit déjà largement ! » fit Jack, tout en ébouriffant tendrement les cheveux du garçon.  
« Et moi je croirai toujours en toi. Même quand je serais un papi ! » s'exclama Jamie.  
« J'y compte bien ! »  
« Et aussi… je vais forcer Zélia à croire en toi ! » Jack haussa les sourcils.  
« Euh… je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée… »  
« Oh si, elle est vraiment très gentille, tu verras. Et elle raconte très bien les histoires ! D'ailleurs... elle nous raconte tes aventures tous les soirs; à mon avis, t'es sa légende préférée. »  
Jack pouffa. « Je crois qu'il est tant que tu dormes Jam', j'ai encore du boulot en plus. On se voit plus tard, ok ? »  
« Pfff on dirait ma sœur… » grommela Jamie en faisant la moue.  
« Fais de beaux rêves ! » Lança le jeune homme, tout en sautant par la fenêtre.  
Le petit garçon se précipita contre les carreaux glacés pour voir au loin l'esprit de l'hiver virevolter au gré du vent.  
« Bonne nuit, Jack. » Murmura-t-il, avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit et de céder au marchand de sable.


	2. Chapitre 1 - La Colline

**CHAPITRE 1 :**

Le lendemain matin, Sophie et Jamie étaient réveillés aux aurores. Ils avaient sautés sur le lit de Zélia pour la réveiller, s'étaient habillés et avaient pris leur petit déjeuné à la vitesse grand V.

Ils trépignaient maintenant d'impatience sur le palier.

- Alleeeeez… dépèche toiiii…

- J'arrive, j'arrive.

Malgré les cernes sous ses yeux, l'adolescente leur souriait. Elle s'était réveillée plusieurs fois dans la nuit pour vérifier que Jamie ne faisait plus de cauchemars et elle était morte de fatigue.

« Ça y est ! »

La jeune fille enfila un bonnet sur sa tête, ferma la porte à clé, pris les deux luges que les mini-monstres lui tendait et la joyeuse troupe se mit en route pour la colline.

- On fait la course ? proposa Zélia, enthousiaste.

- Oh non, pas encore, je perds à chaque fois… se plaignit Sophie.

- Bon, bon… alors dites-moi plutôt, vous voulez décorer le sapin de quelle couleur cette année ?

- Doré ! cria Jamie.

- Non, rose ! reprit Sophie.

- Quoi, rose ?! C'est pas le sapin de Barbie... Moi j'veux Doré ! répliqua son frère.

- Et bien on a qu'à faire moitié rose, moitié doré… ça marche ? Tenta Zélia.

- Ah non, c'est moi qui l'ai dit en premier, donc je décide. Enchaina Jamie.

- Noon… rose… Se mit à couiner la petite.

- Puisque c'est comme ça on va tirer au sort, et celui qui ose contester le résultat sera privé de sablé de noël. C'est compris ?! S'énerva l'adolescente.

Les deux enfants firent mine de bouder mais leur grommellements furent vite remplacés par l'excitation quand ils virent qu'ils étaient arrivés à la colline.

« C'est parti ! » hurla Jamie avant de sauter sur la luge.

Zélia regarda les deux enfants se précipiter pour faire des glissades, attendrie, avant de se laisser tomber sur la neige.

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas leur innocence ? Elle secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ses sombres pensées et son regard parcouru le paysage. La forêt s'étendait à perte de vue et les cimes des sapins pliaient de temps à autre sous la brise hivernale; elle distinguait également quelques autres villes et villages dépassant timidement des arbres. A l'horizon, en plissant les yeux, elle pouvait voir les montagnes se découpant dans la brume, majestueuses.

Malgré le silence qui régnait autour d'elle, brisé occasionnellement par les rires de Jamie et Sophie, elle sentait dans l'air l'effervescence de l'approche des fêtes. L'odeur de la dinde qui cuit au four, la buche de noël qui fond dans la bouche, les cris de joie des enfants découvrant leurs cadeaux au pied du sapin... Pendant un instant, elle se sentit apaisée. Avant que la douleur dans sa poitrine reprenne, inévitablement.

Une bonne heure de descente plus tard, son frère et sa sœur revinrent à elle, essoufflés.

« J'ai faim… » quémanda la petite blonde.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? » la sermonna Zélia.

« J'ai faim s'il te plait ? », essaya-t-elle.

L'adolescente sourit. « Presque. Allez tiens. »

Elle sortit un paquet de gâteaux et une bouteille de grenadine de son sac. Et, alors qu'il mangeaient, Jamie observait sa grande sœur du coin de l'œil.

« Dis, Zélia, pourquoi tu ne vas jamais voir des amis ? »

La jeune fille se tendit.

« Ils… sont tous en vacances… et de toute façon, je ne peux pas vous laisser seuls… »

« Mais on n'est pas seuls, il y a Jack Frost qui peut rester avec nous tu sais ! » Répondit le garçon, les yeux pétillants.

Zélia le regarda amusée. « Mais oui, tiens, suis-je bête. Par contre il faudra que je le rencontre avant pour lui faire passer des tests de baby-sitting. »

« Tu ne peux pas le rencontrer si tu ne crois pas en lui » fit Jamie dans un sourire triste.

« Mais… je crois en lui. Bien sûr que je crois en lui ! » bafouilla Zélia, déstabilisée.

« T'es une menteuse. »

« P-Pas du tout ! S'il y a bien une personne qui croit en lui c'est moi. Ah ça oui ! » S'exclama la brune, tentant de paraitre le plus convaincante -et convaincue- possible.

« Alors pourquoi tu ne peux pas le voir, hein ? Pourquoi ?! » cria presque son frère, au bord des larmes.  
« Je suis sûr que si tu croisais le Père Noël dans la rue tu ne le verrais pas non plus de toute façon. T'es vraiment trop nulle ! » cria-t-il enfin avant de partir en courant.

« Jamie… » Murmura Zélia, le cœur pincé par la sincérité du reproche dans le regard de son frère.  
« Reste ici Sophie, d'accord ? Ne bouge pas surtout, je vais le rattraper. »

Elle partit à ses trousses. Il s'était dirigé tout droit vers la forêt.

« Jamie, reviens tout de suite! » Cria-t-elle. « JAMIE BENNETT ! »

Son pouls s'accéléra. A ce rythme-là elle allait le perdre de vue, il disparaissait déjà derrière les arbres.

Zélia hurlait son nom, courant dans tous les sens entre les troncs esquivant de temps à autres une branche trop basse. Elle se griffait les bras et les jambes contre les arbustes, mais elle ne le sentait pas, elle s'en moquait. Son esprit était trop occupé à s'inquiéter pour son frère.

Au bout d'une heure de recherche infructueuse la jeune fille se rendit compte qu'elle était perdue. Complètement. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche violement et le sang se répandit sur sa langue.

Enfin, elle pleura. De gros sanglots. Comme quand on tombe pour la première fois à vélo ou que l'on perd toutes ses billes dans la cour de récréation… Elle ne s'arrêtait que pour reprendre son souffle ou bégayer de faibles « Jamie » qui ne pouvaient être entendus que par elle-même ou par quelqu'un qui se tiendrait à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Après une demi-heure, elle se calma enfin, serra les poings et décida de reprendre ses recherches.

''Mais par ou aller ?'' se demanda-t-elle. Son regard parcouru les alentours, en vain. Tout était blanc ou marron, tout se ressemblait. Puis, soudain, son œil fut attiré par une forme inhabituelle sur un tronc.  
Comme… ''une flèche ?'' Non, elle ne rêvait pas. C'était bien une flèche de glace, qui pointait vers sa gauche.  
''Au point où j'en suis…'' réfléchit Zélia, avant de prendre la direction que lui indiquait ce mystérieux signe. Après avoir marché quelques minutes, elle croisa une seconde flèche, puis une troisième et, petit à petit, elle entendit des pleurs, qui se faisaient de plus en plus audibles.

« Jamie ! » cria-t-elle.

« Zélia ? » fit une voix au loin.

« JAMIE ! » Elle commença à courir, comme elle n'avait jamais couru de sa vie dans la neige qui la ralentissait, suivant le son de la voix de son frère.

Finalement, elle le vit, les yeux plein de larmes et les joues toutes rouges. Il se précipita dans ses bras et renifla dans son manteau.

« Je suis…snif…désolé…snif… »

« C'est fini, c'est fini... Je suis là. » Fit l'adolescente, en passant sa main dans ses cheveux doucement.

« Jack m'a dit qu'il t'indiquerait le chemin pour me trouver, mais…snif…j'avais peur que tu sois perdue pour toujours par ma faute… »

Zélia ouvrit de grands yeux. Les flèches cela ne pouvait pas être…Non. Une coïncidence surement.

« Eh bien, eh bien… tu le remercieras pour moi d'accord ? » ironisa-t-elle.

« Fais le toi-même ! » dit le garçon en pointant un arbre au loin.

« Pardon ? »

« Il est là. Juste là. »

« Où ça ? »

Zélia avait beau plisser les yeux, elle ne distinguait rien à part les sapins et d'autres arbustes recouverts de neige scintillante.

« Laisse tomber. On rentre ok ? » lança Jamie, manifestement déçu au plus haut point.

« Euh… par où on va déjà ? »

« On suit Jack. »

Zélia fronça les sourcils. Son frère était vraiment atteint par la magie de Noël… Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas dû lui raconter toutes ces histoires sur Jack Frost finalement. Cependant, elle le suivait, n'ayant aucune idée de la direction à prendre. Il semblait si confiant…  
Ainsi après un peu de marche, ils arrivèrent à la lisière de la forêt, juste en face de colline.  
« J'y crois pas, on était si près en fait ? » S'exclama la brune tout en se frappant la tête contre sa paume. Puis soudainement elle cria : « Sophie ! » et se mit à sprinter vers sa petite soeur avec Jamie.  
La blondinette n'avait pas bougée d'un pouce, ses lèvres était violet pâle et elle paraissait frigorifiée.

« Zézé ! Jam' ! » sourit-elle en voyant sa sœur et son frère arriver, affolés.  
« Mon bout de chou… tu trembles de partout… vite on rentre se prendre un chocolat chaud. »

A la maison, Zélia fit prendre une douche bien chaude à Sophie et mit le lait à chauffer.

« Bon, j'ai commandé le sapin pour ce midi au marché. Je vais le chercher mais vous, vous ne sortez pas, c'est compris ? » leur ordonna la jeune fille.

« Promis zézé » répondirent ils en cœur.

Zélia pris le chemin du marché d'un pas rapide. Elle détestait les laisser un seul instant, dieu sait quelle bêtises ils pouvaient inventer quand ils étaient tous les deux sans surveillance.

Elle tremblait encore des évènements du matin, ses griffures la démangeait, et surtout elle se demandait d'où pouvait bien venir les mystérieuses flèches qui l'avaient guidée jusqu'à son frère…

Jamie, ah, celui-là, il faudrait qu'elle ait une discussion avec lui à propos de Jack Frost d'ailleurs. Ça devenait un peu trop obsessionnel à son goût…

Bon, reprenons, donc demain, les sablés de Noël et la patinoire. Et après-demain ils feront un bonhomme de neige devant la maison et une bataille de boule de neige.  
Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur son visage. Son organisation était parfaite.

Zélia arriva au marché et comme prévu la commande était arrivée. Elle contempla le sapin quelques minutes avant de payer le vendeur et repartit, l'arbre sous le bras.  
Il était superbe, Sophie et Jamie allaient adorer ! Elle souriait en les imaginait l'accueillir tous excités, leur chocolat chaud à la main. ''Oh mon dieu, le lait qui boue !'' se rappela la brune, en un éclair. ''J'ai oublié de l'éteindre !''  
Pour la énième fois de la journée, l'adolescente piqua un sprint. Elle arriva en catastrophe devant la maison et tambourina à la porte. « Jamie ! Ouvre ! Vite ! »  
Le petit garçon ouvrit tranquillement, sa sœur derrière lui. Ils souriaient jusqu'aux oreilles, la tasse de chocolat chaud dans la main.

« Tu as le sapin zézé ? » s'enquit Jamie, impatient.

« Oui ! Le sapin ! » Reprit Sophie.

« Je l'ai, je l'ai. » Répondit Zélia, essoufflée.  
« Dis Jamie… c'est toi qui as fait les chocolats-chaud c'est ça ? Tu as bien éteins la plaque ? »

« T'inquiètes, c'est Jack qui s'en ait occupé. »

« Oui ! C'est Jack ! » Continua Sophie.

Zélia se gratta nerveusement la tête. Décidément, il n'en démordrait pas.  
« Je crois que j'ai compris, ''Jack'' c'est le nom que tu te donnes quand tu te comportes comme un grand c'est ça ? »  
Jamie la regarda comme s'il était face à une débile mentale profonde et lui asséna un : « T'es vraiment trop bête. », avec ce ton ferme que prennent les enfants quand ils sont agacés.

« Pourquoi tu veux pas croire en lui hein ? ...Alors que c'est toi qui a commencé à me raconter les histoires des légendes quand Sophie n'était même pas née ! »  
Zélia ouvrit de grands yeux. Il se souvenait de ça ?

« Sapin ! Sapin ! » fit Sophie, tout en tirant sur les mailles qui emprisonnait encore l'arbre magique.

« Euh, oui, le sapin. Alors d'abord on tire au sort pour la couleur, comme on a dit. », enchaina l'adolescente.  
Elle prit dans sa main une boule de noël et mis ses deux mains derrière son dos. « Jamie, si tu choisis la main qui a la boule, tu pourras décider de la couleur. Sinon, c'est Sophie. »

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur le visage du petit garçon, sans que l'adolescente ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi.

« La droite. » Dit tout de suite Jamie, sans hésitation.

Zélia montra sa main. Elle contenait la boule de noël.

« Il a triché ! » Hurla la blondinette.

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? », s'étonna Zélia.

« Jack lui a dit quelle main fallait prendre... il est méchant » couina Sophie, les larmes aux yeux.

« Mais c'est pas possible ça, vous allez me rendre folle avec ce Jack Frost ! Si j'entends encore une fois son nom dans cette maison ce soir, vous irez au lit sans dessert. C'est compris ?! », annonça la brune, fermement.

Puis elle reprit d'un ton calme, « Jamie, la couleur du sapin s'il te plait ? »

« …Il sera moitié rose, moitié doré. »

Les yeux des deux sœurs s'écarquillèrent. Sophie cessa de pleurer et couru dans les bras de Jamie tandis que Zélia lui ébouriffa les cheveux en souriant.

« Ça, c'est un vrai homme ».


	3. Chapitre 2 - La cheminée

_Coucou à tous !  
Ce chapitre est un peu court et sans trop d'action (encore) désolée, mais il sert à amener en douceur la trame principale.  
Quelques indices sur la suite y sont cachés... vous pouvez vous amuser à les chercher! __-bon que ce soit clair, je suis pas Conan Doyle donc c'est pas vraiment hyper difficile... x')-_  
_Le prochain chapitre est plus long, il arrivera dans le courant de la semaine (mardi ou mercredi je pense) !_  
_Bonne lecture :)_  
_PS: Vous avez du le remarquer, les noms des chapitres vont à chaque fois être des lieux déterminant pour ceux ci (et peut être pour la suite...? ) )_

**CHAPITRE 2 -****La cheminée**

La nuit était enfin tombée sur Brugess. Les illuminations parsemaient les rues et le silence qui régnait dehors n'était brisé que par des passants marchant à pas feutrés dans la neige compacte.  
Dans la maison des Bennett, le sapin, brillant de mille feux roses et dorés trônait dans le salon.  
Les trois compères quant à eux étaient réunis devant la cheminé, déjà en pyjama. Alors que Zélia tentait de faire prendre le feu, elle sentit deux regards insistants sur son dos.  
« Dis, Zézé, tu nous racontes une aventure de ''Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom ce soir sinon on n'a pas de dessert'' ? », demanda Jamie, malicieusement.  
« Une histoire de Jack Frost ! Allez ! » Reprit Sophie, oubliant l'interdiction de sa sœur.

La jeune fille hésita un instant puis en voyant les deux têtes suppliantes devant elle, elle céda.  
« D'accord, d'accord. Alors pour ce soir je vais faire comme si vous ne saviez pas du tout qui était Jack Frost, et je vais vous raconter son histoire du début, ok ? »  
Les yeux pétillants de Jamie lui suffirent pour toute réponse et elle commença.

« Il a y bien longtemps, plus de300 ans, existait dans un village lointain un jeune homme qui se baladait toujours pied nus, même en hiver. Il avait les cheveux bruns comme le charbon et les yeux doré comme les étoiles. Ses dents étaient d'une blancheur plus pure que la neige de printemps et son sourire rendait n'importe quelle Barbie fooolle de lui. »

Elle marqua une pause et fit un clin d'œil à Sophie qui se roula sur le tapi en riant tandis que Jamie levait les yeux au ciel l'air exaspéré.

« Tout le monde l'adorait dans son village, il faisait tout le temps le pitre et il était impossible de rester sérieux en sa présence. Un jour d'hiver, il partit au lac avec sa petite sœur pour faire du patin à glace. Mais cette fois ci, la glace était très fine. Trop fine. Il n'avait pas prévu que sa sœur bien aimée se retrouverait sur une partie du lac si fragile que la glace se craquèlerait. Son cœur battit à tout rompre, si cette petite fille fragile tombait dans l'eau glacée, elle n'y survivrait pas ! »

Jamie et Sophie déglutirent bruyamment.

« Mais Jack tenta de rester calme. Heureusement, il avait toujours avec lui un long bâton de bois, crochu au bout… Et il eut une idée. Il dit alors à sa sœur : ''Si on jouait à un jeu ?''. Elle, n'avait pas du tout le cœur à ça, elle tremblait de tous ses membres et lança à Jack : ''Arrête, ce n'est pas le moment de faire des blagues. Tu fais toujours des blagues !''. Jack fut un peu déstabilisé mais lui répondit : ''Cette fois, tout va bien aller, tu verras.'' Et en jouant la marelle, il l'attrapa avec le bout de son bâton et il la déplaça habilement et rapidement sur le bord. Elle était saine et sauve. »

Jamie et Sophie se regardèrent en souriant.

« Mais Jack s'était placé exactement à l'endroit où sa sœur était auparavant ! Evidement plus lourd qu'elle, il passa à travers la glace et tomba dans l'eau gelée. »

Zélia prit une mine horrifiée. « NON ! » Crièrent les deux enfants à l'unisson.

« A ce moment-là, il sentit une partie de lui-même quitter son corps. Pourtant, grâce à l'éclat de la lune, ses yeux devinrent bleus comme l'océan et ses cheveux se tintèrent d'une splendide couleur argenté. Il n'était plus mortel. Il était devenu une légende. Son corps passa à travers la glace à nouveau et il s'éleva dans le ciel, reprenant son souffle petit à petit. Il retomba pieds joints sur le lac et son bâton toucha un arbre par inadvertance. C'est alors que, soudain, des marques gelées se formèrent sur… sur… »

« Sur ? » Répétèrent curieusement l'auditoire.

« Sur le tronc. Il y avait des marques gelées sur le tronc. »  
Le cœur de Zélia s'accéléra. ''On se calme. C'était une coïncidence ce matin, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Je n'ai plus trois ans. Jack Frost est une légende. _Une légende_. ''

Elle reprit, se baffant intérieurement.  
« Jack sursauta. Il essaya sur un autre arbre : toujours le même résultat, ces marques, comme des fleurs de neige, se propageaient au bout de son bâton quel que soit la chose qu'il touche. »  
« Même sur les humains ? », l'interrompit Sophie.  
« Mais non voyons ma puce, pas sur les humains ! Jack Frost ne ferait du mal à personne. Je disais donc… Il glissa son bâton sur la surface du lac et à nouveau les fleurs apparurent. Riant aux éclats, il fit un bond qui le propulsa directement à la cime des sapins : il pouvait voler ! », s'exclama-t-elle, un peu trop enthousiaste.

Sophie et Jamie se regardèrent d'un air entendu que Zélia ne comprit pas. Elle continua néanmoins son récit, d'un ton grave cette fois ci.

« Le vent le guida jusqu'à son village où il interpella les gens, mais il restait sans réponse. Ils ne le voyaient plus. »  
« Mais… pourquoi ? » reprit Sophie, un sanglot dans la voix.  
« Parce qu'on ne croyait pas en lui. », répondit immédiatement Jamie, fixant Zélia d'un air accusateur.  
« C'est ça. D'après les contes, on ne voit les légendes qu'en lesquelles on croit...» Enchaina l'adolescente, un peu gênée de prononcer ces mots à voix haute devant son petit frère elle se sentait un peu fautive, malgré elle.

« Désormais, il était devenu l'esprit de l'hiver et de l'amusement. Et, encore aujourd'hui, il est à l'origine du vent froid et de la neige, des batailles de boules de neige et des meilleures glissades en luge. Quand vient l'hiver, il est toujours présent. Ici. » finit elle, en pointant le cœur de Jamie et celui de Sophie avec ses deux index.  
Jamie sursauta. Sa grande sœur, sans s'en rendre compte avait prononcé exactement les mêmes mots que Jack, plusieurs mois auparavant avant de rejoindre le Pôle Nord avec les autres Gardiens.  
« Et maintenant, grâce à vous, Jack Frost n'est plus seul. Il n'a pas besoin d'être vu par tout le monde : vous, les enfants, êtes les plus importants pour lui. »  
Elle regarda bien en face son frère en prononçant ces paroles.  
« Et les sourires sur vos visages quand tombe la neige sont ce qu'il a de plus précieux, gardez les sourires pour toujours. »

A ces mots, Sophie sourit puis, soudainement, se figea. Elle fit alors mine d'emprisonner son sourire avec ses petites mains et les tendit doucement vers Zélia.  
« Tiens, je t'en donne un peu, comme ça tu seras précieuse à Jack Frost toi aussi. »  
La brune, attendrie, pris sa sœur dans ses bras. « Ma puce… je n'en ai pas besoin. »  
« Oh si, parce que toi, quand tu souris, ça se voit que tu es triste quand même. Alors si Jack Frost est l'esprit de l'amusement et qu'il te protège, il va te faire _vraiment_ sourire à nouveau. »  
Le cœur de Zélia eut un raté. Comment cette petite blonde avait-elle pu déceler en elle la tristesse qu'elle se donnait tant de mal à cacher depuis des années ?

La sonnette retentit, interrompant ses pensées.  
« C'est surement les pizzas. J'y vais ! », lança l'adolescente.  
Elle ouvrit la porte, regardant le sol tout en essuyant ses larmes et marmonna, précipitamment, « Bonsoir ! Voilà les 20euros. Merci, au revoir. »  
Puis elle voulut refermer la porte mais le livreur la retint avec sa paume.  
« Tout va bien mademoiselle ? » s'enquit-il.  
Zélia frémit et s'apprêtait lui répondre sèchement quand ses yeux croisa les iris du jeune homme, d'un doré hypnotique. Sans le vouloir, elle resta plongée dans son regard et répondit doucement, « O-Oui, Oui. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée. C'est gentil. »  
« Vous devriez aller à la patinoire demain, elle vient d'ouvrir, ça vous fera surement du bien. Et aussi, si je peux me permettre, couchez-vous tôt ce soir. » fit-il, d'un ton mielleux, presque fraternel.  
« Merci du conseil. Bonne soirée. »  
La jeune fille ferma la porte doucement. ''Comme quoi, on croise des personnes attentionnées là où on s'y attend le moins…'' pensa-t-elle, le cœur battant.

Les Bennett se mirent ensuite tous les trois à table, engouffrant la pizza tels des lions affamés puis enchainèrent avec les grillades de marshmallows dans la cheminée, comme Zélia leur avait promis.

« Allez, au dodo maintenant. C'est une grosse journée demain ! » S'exclama cette dernière.  
Pour une fois, les deux enfants ne firent aucune histoire, surement trop fatigués par les évènements de la journée. Les yeux mis clos, ils allèrent au lit rapidement.  
« Demain on fait quoi zézé ? » murmura Sophie tout en baillant.  
« Les sablés. », lui annonça malicieusement la brune en l'embrassant sur le front. « Oh, et puis on va à la patinoire demain matin, elle vient d'ouvrir apparemment. Bonne nuit bout de chou, fais de beaux rêves ! »  
Quand Zélia entra peu après dans la chambre de son frère pour le border, Jamie lui jeta un regard inquisiteur. « Dis je peux te demander quelque chose ? »  
« Oui bien sûr… », répondit l'adolescente, pas vraiment rassurée.  
« On… enfin, je me demandais… comment tu fais pour inventer toutes ces histoires sur Jack Frost et les autres ''mythes'' depuis toute petite ? » prononça-t-il, hésitant, comme si la question ne venait pas vraiment de lui.  
Zélia se figea un instant. Elle ne s'était jamais posé la question mais pourtant… il lui semblait qu'elle les avait lues quelque part… Ou qu'on les lui avait racontées ? Elle essaya tant bien que mal de s'en souvenir mais elle ressentait des picotements désagréables sous ses paupières qui l'empêchaient de se concentrer.

« Je… ne sais pas vraiment, en fait. C'est peut-être la magie de Noël ? », tenta-t-elle, pas vraiment convaincue elle-même. « Dors vite, trésor. Et bonne nuit ! »

Elle sortit en se massant les tempes, tandis que Jamie levait les yeux sur Jack qui avait tout écouté dans un coin de la chambre.  
Le petit garçon attendit quelques instants et, comme le jeune homme restait muet et semblait plongé dans une intense réflexion, il soupira et se laissa tomber sur son lit.


	4. Chapitre 3 - La patinoire

_Salutations ! :)_  
_Dans ce chapitre vous en saurez un peu plus sur Zélia et puis l'action va enfin commencer à la fin. (il est un peu plus long que le précent aussi)_  
_Sinon je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews, "follow" ou "favourite" ça me fais vraiment vraiment vraiment plaisir de voir que des gens apprécie la fiction et Zélia... :')_  
_Généralement je réponds par DM aux reviews mais pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte sachez que je les lit aussi evidement et que ça me fais tout aussi plaisir. :D *peut être qu'il faudrait que j'y réponde en début de chapitre si j'y pense d'ailleurs haha*_  
_Bref, bonne lecture ! Et, si vous avez un peu de temps, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !_  
_PS: Le prochain chapitre arrivera ce week end normalement (en fonction de mon boulot). _

**Chapitre 3 – La patinoire :**

Zélia était exténuée. Elle prit un doliprane pour calmer sa migraine puis partit prendre une douche. En sortant de la baignoire, elle jeta à nouveau un œil sur les griffures qu'elle s'était faite contre les arbres le matin même. Ce n'était pas franchement beau à voir : les plaies sur son bras droit s'étaient infectées et étaient devenues rouge écarlates.

« Bon sang, c'était bien le moment… » Soupira-t-elle, à voix haute.

Elle passa du désinfectant sur dessus et plaça quelques bandages là où elles étaient le plus enflées. En sortant de la salle de bain, elle sentit un courant d'air froid traverser le couloir et frissonna. Elle marcha en direction de la source de la brise. Sa chambre. La fenêtre était grande ouverte et des flocons parsemaient le parquet.

''Je ne pensais pas l'avoir ouverte pourtant…'' maugréa-t-elle intérieurement en poussant les carreaux avec sa paume.

Elle remarqua alors sur la vitre des formes inhabituelles, comme des fleurs de glace. Un sourire mélancolique se peignit sur son visage.

''Comme c'est joli…'' murmura la jeune fille, en suivant les contours avec ses doigts.

Son cœur se serra. Pourquoi, à chaque fois qu'elle éprouvait la moindre joie, elle sentait une douleur aigüe dans sa poitrine ? Pourquoi, depuis toute petite, dès qu'elle sentait qu'un peu de bonheur pouvait lui tendait la main… elle n'arrivait pas complètement à l'atteindre ?! Son poing heurta violement le mur et ses yeux s'embuèrent.  
Toute son enfance elle ne l'avait vécue qu'à moitié.  
Toutes les récréations à l'école, elle les avaient passées seule, comptant les secondes, les minutes, jusqu'à la sonnerie où elle retrouvait avec soulagement sa famille, assurant qu'elle avait rencontré de nouveaux amis.  
Tous les hivers étant petite, elle les avait passés en prétendant auprès de ses parents qu'elle allait faire des batailles de boules de neige avec les autres enfants, alors qu'elle partait se promener dans la neige, seule.  
Chaque Noël, elle avait regardé avec bienveillance son frère et sa sœur se précipiter sous le sapin, ouvrir les cadeaux qu'ils avaient commandés au père Noël, alors qu'elle refusait fermement d'écrire des lettres et ne demandait jamais rien.  
Chaque Pâques, elle restait sur un banc à lire, sous les regards incompréhensifs des enfants, et soucieux des adultes.  
En fait, elle n'avait jamais cru en aucune légende. Ni au père Noël, ni au lapin de pâques. Encore moins à la fée des dents : elle n'avait caché aucune de ses dents sous l'oreiller ; ou au marchand de sable : ses nuits étant sans rêves ou pleines de cauchemars depuis toujours.

« …et ne parlons pas de Jack Frost. », murmura elle doucement, se mordant l'intérieur de la bouche, comme à chaque fois qu'elle se sentait mal.

Zélia s'assit à côté de son lit et s'entoura de ses bras tremblotants. Les larmes roulaient une à une sur ses joues pâles. Finalement, elle n'était bonne qu'à raconter des histoires idiotes ou encore donner des directives, planifier, toujours planifier… Et puis, bien sûr, sermonner son frère et sa sœur, ou s'inquiéter pour eux.

Elle se rappela les mots de Jamie dans la matinée.

''Pourquoi tu ne vas pas avec tes amis ?''

Et la réponse qu'elle lui avait donnée.

''Ils… sont tous en vacances tu sais.''

Quel beau mensonge… Pourtant, comment aurait-elle pu lui dire la vérité ? Comment aurait-il réagi si elle lui avait dit franchement qu'elle n'était jamais arrivée à adresser la parole aux personnes de son âge depuis plus de 15 ans ? Son estomac se tordit.

« Pardon…» Sanglota-t-elle en silence.

Elle s'excusait dans le vide, auprès de ses parents peut-être , elle n'était pas vraiment l'enfant que tout le monde rêvait d'avoir. Elle s'excusait sûrement aussi auprès de Sophie qui s'inquiétait pour elle. Et auprès de Jamie, surtout. Pour des raisons qui lui échappaient, elle était passée à côté de tout, et maintenant il était trop tard. Elle avait atteint ses 17 ans dans le vide le plus total.

« Qu'est ce qui cloche avec moi bon sang... » se reprit-elle en regardant ses paumes, dégoutée.

Et dire qu'encore aujourd'hui, elle se cachait derrière un emploi du temps bien ordonné et ses études pour éviter de penser qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas se laisser aller, être spontanée et souriante avec d'autres personnes que sa famille… Elle posa lentement sa tête sur son oreiller. Le visage de Sophie lui revint en mémoire ainsi que le sourire adorable qu'elle avait fait mine d'emprisonner dans ses mains pour lui offrir.

« Toi quand tu souris, ça se voit que tu es triste quand même. Alors si Jack Frost est l'esprit de l'amusement et qu'il te protège, il va te fais vraiment sourire à nouveau. »

Si seulement c'était si simple… Si seulement Jack Frost pouvait voler à son secours… Elle secoua la tête, honteuse. Voilà qu'elle se mettait à espérer des miracles...

Se mordillant les lèvres, elle s'approcha à nouveau de la fenêtre pour fermer les rideaux. Pourtant, sans qu'elle puisse se contrôler, ses mains ouvrèrent mécaniquement la vitre. La brise froide s'engouffra à nouveau dans ses poumons et, pendant un instant, elle fut distraite par la vapeur d'eau compacte que générait son souffle dans l'air glacial. Elle se pencha ensuite un peu en avant, pour voir la rue en contrebas. Elle resta ainsi quelques secondes, semblant peser le pour et le contre, tandis que ses lèvres se tintaient d'une légère couleur violacée. Puis soudain, alors que son corps lui paraissait encore plus attiré par le vide, un léger flocon lui tomba sur le bout du nez, telle une caresse. Elle écarquilla les yeux, reprenant ses esprits. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait au juste ? Est ce qu'elle venait juste de penser à… un frisson lui parcouru l'échine et elle replaça nerveusement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Que feraient Jamie et Sophie sans elle ?! Et les parents, ils seraient morts de chagrin…  
Zélia soupira tout en refermant la fenêtre.

''Quelle égoïste...'' se murmura-t-elle.

L'adolescente éteint enfin la lumière, se tapota les joues avec ses paumes et s'effondra dans son lit, le cœur encore lourd.

Quelques heures plus tard, la neige ne cessait de tomber sur Burgess. Sur le toit des Bennett, Jack Frost était toujours confortablement allongé, rêvassant. Ses cheveux argentés flottaient dans la brise hivernale dont il était à l'origine et ses yeux azurs tournés vers le ciel étoilés semblaient plongés dans une réflexion complexe.  
En fait, il était plus qu'il n'aurait pu se l'avouer, bouleversé par la douleur qu'il avait lu sur le visage de Zélia à la fenêtre. Étrangement, la jeune fille lui avait renvoyé en pleine face sa solitude, celle qu'il avait vécue pendant plus de 300 ans avant que l'on croit enfin en lui, il y a quelques mois de cela.  
Il soupira. Quelques fois, il se demandait ce que sa vie aurait été si la glace n'avait pas cédée sous ses pieds ce jour-là…  
Bien évidemment, il adorait son nouveau travail de gardien, et être vu par tous les enfants était pour lui un miracle en soit ; mais de temps à autre, son esprit réclamait… plus. Sans qu'il puisse vraiment identifier ce manque.  
Par ailleurs, de part de ses nouvelles responsabilités, il n'aurait même pas dû reprendre contact avec les enfants. ''Trop risqué'' d'après les mots des autres gardiens lors de leur dernière dispute sur le sujet. Mais il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête. Encore une fois. Tant d'années sans pouvoir discuter avec le moindre mortel… et maintenant que cela lui était possible, il devait se l'interdire ?  
Le jeune homme secoua la tête et serra un peu plus fort son bâton, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il s'était déjà limité à Jamie, et avait attendu à contre cœur l'arrivé de l'hiver à Burgess pour reprendre le contact… n'était-ce pas suffisamment prudent ? Bien assez selon lui. Jack leva un œil vers la lune qui lui sembla acquiescer silencieusement.  
Et puis, après tout, il avait aussi un mystère à élucider ici : Zélia.  
Depuis qu'il l'avait vue dans la chambre de Jamie l'autre jour, il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de d'étrange chez elle.  
En plus, la manière qu'elle avait eu de raconter son passé en tant qu'humain était tellement précise et fidèle qu'il aurait cru qu'elle lui ôtait les mots de la bouche.  
Et puis surtout, elle s'obstinait tellement à ne pas croire en lui que ça en devenait presque agaçant, ou comique, au choix.

''Un peu comme si elle n'avait jamais cru aux légendes'' sourit le jeune homme.

Dans le silence de la nuit d'hiver, à Burgess, l'horloge de l'église sonna minuit. Si un enfant était réveillé et regardait par la fenêtre, à ce moment-là, il aurait pu apercevoir dans les nuages Jack Frost, s'envoler en tourbillonnant vers la prochaine destination du globe qui attendait les premiers flocons.  
_

Le lendemain matin…

« Zézééé… t'es lente… », soupiraient encore et toujours Jamie et Sophie sur le palier, leur patins à la main.

« C'est bon, c'est bon, je suis prête ! »

Zélia avait une mine qui faisait peur à voir. De gros cernes marquaient son visage, ses lèvres étaient toutes gercées et elle était des plus pâles. Elle esquissait un sourire cependant, l'excitation de son frère et de sa sœur était contagieuse.  
Quand ils arrivèrent, la patinoire était déserte ; il était tôt après tout. Satisfaits, ils chaussèrent leurs patins et déjà, Zélia avançait sur la glace, confiante et habile, tout comme Jamie.  
Sophie par contre était plus hésitante et l'adolescente la prit par la main.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce, un pied après l'autre tu verras, ça va tout seul au bout d'un moment. »

« Je m'occupe de Sophie, vas-y, Zélia » proposa Jamie généreusement; il savait à quel point sa grande sœur aimait patiner.

Zélia lui fit un sourire reconnaissant et se laissa emporter. Quand elle glissait ainsi, elle oubliait tout, ou presque. Le vent faisait virevolter ses cheveux, tous ses sens étaient en éveils, son cœur s'accélérait... Elle vivait.  
Soudainement, elle sentit un changement autour d'elle, comme une présence dans la brise. Elle prenait plus de vitesse que d'habitude et la pression du vent sur sa peau lui donna tout à coup une confiance inexplicable.  
Il fallait qu'elle essaye quelque chose.  
Elle se lança en avant, de tout le poids de son corps, et instantanément, elle réalisa une pirouette sur elle-même. Envahie par l'adrénaline, elle entama le même mouvement et tourbillonna à nouveau. Encore ! Et encore ! Sa tête lui tournait mais elle continua sans en tenir compte, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait vraiment trop le tournis pour tenir sur ses jambes.  
A bout de souffle, elle se laissa tomber sur la glace, les fesses en arrière et sans raison, elle se mit à rire aux éclats. Son rire était incontrôlable mais également franc, et pur. Rapidement, Jamie et Sophie la rejoignirent dans son euphorie, c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient leur sœur aussi heureuse. Les larmes commençaient à perler au coin des yeux de l'adolescente.

''Alors c'est donc ça un vrai fou rire ?'' se dit-elle, aux anges pendant que son diaphragme se contractait à n'en plus finir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle reprit enfin son souffle, ses joues teintées de rose. Jamie et Sophie la regardèrent longuement, à la fois amusés et heureux.

« Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? » fit-elle, un peu gênée.

« Oh oui zézé. » Répondit Jamie, doucement.

« T'as le plus beau sourire du monde. »

Zélia rougit à cette remarque, elle n'avait jamais ressenti le sentiment qui l'avait envahie quelques minutes plus tôt…

Puis tout à coup, elle suffoqua. Son bras la lançait étrangement et violement.

« Zézé ? » fit Sophie, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

L'adolescente voulut répondre mais ses mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge. Un premier spasme la secoua tandis que la douleur se propageait dans tout son corps.

« Zélia ! » Hurla son frère.

La brune gémit et sa tête heurta le sol. Jamie et Sophie accoururent à ses côtés, paniqués. La patinoire était déserte et ils étaient trop petits pour transporter leur sœur. Jamie se tourna alors vers le ciel, appelant la seule personne en mesure de les aider.

« Jack ! » S'époumona-t-il, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

L'esprit de l'hiver atterrit à pieds joint sur la glace, sortit de nul-part et beaucoup vite que ce à quoi l'enfant s'attendait.

« Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivée ? » s'enquit Jack, les sourcils froncés.

« Je… je ne sais pas, elle a juste crié et puis… et puis… » Renifla Jamie, secoué de gros sanglots.

Le jeune homme observa Zélia de haut en bas et remarqua des marques noires étranges sur sa main. Intrigué, il souleva légèrement sa manche et quelques grains de sable sombres en tombèrent ; une marque noire semblait être présente également. Un frisson parcouru lui dos.

« Ça ne peut quand même pas être… ? » dit-il, la gorge serrée.

Jamie le regarda anxieusement. Ce sable malveillant lui était à lui aussi, malheureusement familier.  
Jack prit alors rapidement les choses en mains. Il souleva la jeune fille et ordonna à Jamie et Sophie de monter sur son bâton. En quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent au domicile des Bennett.

« Les enfants, il va falloir que vous soyez très courageux maintenant, d'accord ? » Commença-t-il, d'une voix la plus douce possible. « Je vais devoir emporter votre sœur au Pôle. »

Le petit garçon sursauta.

« S'il te plait, ne nous laisse pas seuls, emmène-nous avec toi… » fit il, suppliant.

« Je ne peux pas vous transporter tous les trois sur une si longue distance… » Répondit le jeune homme, l'air désolé.

« Mais je ferais vite, promis. On a besoin de discuter avec les autres gardiens de ce qu'il s'est passé et je ne peux pas la laisser ici dans son état… » Continua-t-il en désignant Zélia du regard.

Jamie et Sophie baissèrent les yeux, accablés.

« Vous allez la soigner, hein ? » Reprit le petit garçon, les yeux embués.

« Promis. » Fit Jack, moins assuré qu'il aurait voulu le paraitre.

Et il fendit l'air rapidement, maintenant la jeune fille fermement contre son torse.


	5. Chapitre 4 - Le château du Père Noël

_Bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde !  
_  
_Tout d'abord, merci pour toutes vos reviews, c'est vraiment adorable et ça me fais toujours super plaisir ! (Je réponds en DM, checquez les si vous en avez laissé une :D)._  
_Ensuite, voilà le chapitre 4 ! Désolé pour l'attente, je suis un peu surchargée en ce moment... ^^'  
Petite dédicace et un grand merci à ma béta reader qui se reconnaitra pour corriger mes fautes aussi rapidement... ;)  
Bref, que dire... Ah oui, dans ce chapitre, (tous) les gardiens entrent enfin en "scène" huhu.  
Bonne lecture ! :D_

_PS__ : Sab' n'aura pas un très grand rôle au départ, mais il est prévu qu'il gagne en importance au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. :3  
__PS (2)_ :_ J'ai eu une remarque pertinente par rapport au fait que Jack puisse porter Zélia dans le dernier chapitre!  
En fait pour tout vous dire, dans le film j'ai remarqué que Jack portait Sophie pour la mettre au lit même si elle ne croyait pas encore en lui à ce moment là (je crois bien) donc au final j'ai décidé que les gardiens pouvaient toucher les personnes lorsqu'elle étaient endormies/inconscientes même si elles ne croyaient pas encore en eux. J'espère que ça ne vous choque pas ! D:_****

CHAPITRE 4 – Le château du père Noël :

Jack frappa fortement sur l'immense porte en bois massif du château de Nord.

« Ouvrez-moi ! Dépêchez-vous ! »

Un yéti entrouvrit l'accès, méfiant.

« C'est moi Jack Frost ! Le gardien ! Tu t'souviens, boule de poil ? » fit le jeune homme, exaspéré par la lenteur de ce dernier.

Le yéti grommela, comme à son habitude puis laissa l'esprit de l'hiver entrer. Il poussa cependant un grognement de surprise quand il remarqua Zélia dans ses bras.

« Oui je sais, je sais... », soupira Jack, sans prendre le temps de se justifier avant de filer tout droit vers le bureau du père Noël.

Nord était assis sur son fauteuil, dos à la porte. Il riait aux éclats, et ses yeux pétillaient comme toujours. Autour de lui, des piles et des piles de lettres s'entassaient, et bien que Noël se rapproche à grand pas, il prenait encore le temps de toutes les lire une par une.

« Ah, Jack ! » s'exclama-t-il quand celui-ci poussa la porte, affolé.

« Nord, je… »

« Ecoute un peu celle-là. ''Cher papa Noël. J'ai été très sage cette année. Pourrais-tu, s'il te plait, m'apporter une sœur de rechange ? Celle que je t'avais demandée l'année dernière est beaucoup trop bruyante, et à cause d'elle je ne peux pas dormir la nuit… Merci de faire tout ton possible. Louis.'' »

Et Nord repartit dans un rire gras, se tapant la cuisse avec sa main.

« En parlant de sœur… je crois qu'on a un problème. » lui répondit Jack qui restait de marbre.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? », fit le vieil homme, amusé, en se retournant.

Son sourire fondit comme la neige au soleil quand il découvrit la jeune fille inconsciente que l'esprit de l'hiver avait déposée sur son bureau, telle un vulgaire colis.

« Qui est ce ? » souffla-t-il, se grattant la barbe.

« La grande sœur de Jamie. Tu sais, le petit garçon qui vit à Burgess et qui nous a tous surpris dans sa chambre il y a quelques mois ? »

« Nom d'un yéti… Tu y es retourné ?! » s'exclama le père Noël, l'air sévère, toujours avec son bon vieil accent russe.

Puis devant l'air penaud de Jack il reprit, plus calmement,

« Pourquoi l'as-tu amenée ici ? »

« Regarde… », murmura le jeune homme, tout en soulevant la manche de Zélia.

Nord ouvrit des yeux énormes et fit quelques pas dans la pièce la main sur la bouche. Il frappa soudain violement le mur de son poing ce qui fit trembler les carreaux.

« C'est impossible ! Il ne peut pas avoir retrouvé ses pouvoirs si tôt !» gronda-t-il, oubliant complètement que Jack avait transgressé les règles.

Puis le père Noël se précipita alors à nouveau vers la jeune fille et commença à la déshabiller.

« Woh woh woh, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » dit Jack, mal à l'aise.

« J'ai besoin de voir ça de plus près… » lui répondit Nord, l'air grave.

Soudain, l'adolescente poussa un gémissement, faisant faire un bond en arrière aux deux gardiens.

Elle bougea fébrilement une main, attrapant le bras qui portait la marque sombre, et fronça les sourcils tout en soulevant son buste lentement.

« Elle…elle se réveille ! » murmura l'esprit de l'hiver, complètement paniqué.

« Bon sang ! » grogna Nord.

Et, en quelques dixièmes de secondes, il attrapa le bâton de ce dernier qu'il abattit d'un coup sur la tête de l'adolescente. Les traits de Zélia se détendirent et elle retomba inerte sur le bureau.

« Mais…mais… t'es malade ?! », cria l'esprit de l'hiver au père Noël, lui reprenant avec force son bâton des mains.

« On ne pouvait pas risquer qu'elle voie cet endroit maintenant, surtout que, vu son âge, elle ne croit surement plus en aucun de nous. Si elle se réveille, on ne pourra plus rien faire, elle nous passerait au travers ! » lui expliqua ce dernier, sur le même ton.

Le jeune homme grimaça. Papa Noël était décidément un peu trop spontané…

« D'ailleurs… tu saurais comment elle s'est faite cette marque ? » le questionna-t-il, sceptique.

« Je n'en n'ai aucune idée » fit Jack, l'air pensif.

Puis il rajouta soudain :

« Maintenant que j'y pense ! Hier Jamie s'est perdu dans la forêt et elle lui a couru après. Je les observais de loin et si je me rappelle bien, elle s'est griffé plusieurs fois contre les arbres à ce même endroit... »

Le père Noël fronça les sourcils, à la fois inquiet par rapport à Pitch et agacé par le fait que Jack avoue nonchalamment qu'il passait son temps, encore et toujours, à Burgess plutôt que de faire son ''travail''.

« Bon, on verra ça plus tard... » dit-il soudain.« Je vais aller activer les aurores boréales pour prévenir les autres. Toi, tu la surveille. Et si elle se réveille… » Nord désigna du menton le bâton dans les mains de Jack, quitta le bureau et peu après, un cliquetis dans la serrure se fit entendre.

« Euh… est-ce qu'il vient juste de… m'enfermer à clé là ?! », prononça le jeune homme à voix haute, ahuri.

Il se précipita vers la porte et tenta de tourner la poignée, en vain.

« Nord… ? NORD ?! »

Seul le silence et la respiration irrégulière de l'autre occupante de la pièce lui répondirent.

« J'y crois pas… », soupira-t-il, avant de se laisser tomber sur un fauteuil, abattu.

Son regard se posa alors sur Zélia et il se mordit la lèvre tout en se rappelant les derniers mots plein d'espoir de Jamie.

«…Vous allez la soigner, hein ? » Il plaça sa tête dans ses mains et serra les dents. Pourvu que ça soit possible…  
_

Dans la salle principale du château, devant le globe, les gardiens étaient tétanisés. Bunny semblait avoir été pétrifié, tout comme Fée qui avait porté ses mains devant sa bouche alors que les images se succédaient au-dessus de la tête de Sab dans la confusion la plus totale.

« Tu…peux répéter ? » prononça enfin le pain de Pâques, difficilement.

« C'est bien ce que je viens de vous dire, il semblerait que Pitch a retrouvé ses pouvoirs. Ou au moins une partie... », reprit gravement Nord.

« C'est impossible... » murmura Fée, tremblant de tous ses membres.

« C'est ce que je croyais au début mais… Suivez-moi. » leur ordonna le Père Noël.

Les 3 gardiens lui emboitèrent le pas, fébrilement.

« Dites, il manquerait pas l'autre idiot des neiges ? », fit Bunny, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère.

« C'est lui qui m'a appris la nouvelle. » rétorqua Nord, impassible.

« Regardez. »

Le père Noël tourna la clé dans la serrure de la pièce qu'il avait quittée quelques minutes plus tôt et plaça sa main sur la poignée. A l'intérieur Jack sursauta.

« NON ! » cria-t-il se précipitant vers l'entrée.

Mais il était trop tard, Nord ouvrait déjà la porte et devant lui et les autres gardiens se tenait Zélia, les yeux écarquillés. Elle avait entendu une clé se tourner et l'entrée s'était ouverte mais, pour elle, il n'y avait personne qui se tenait dans l'embrassure. La jeune fille passa à travers eux, sans se rendre compte de rien, et observa le spectacle qui s'offrait devant elle, encore plus abasourdie.

''Mais…Où suis-je ?'' pensa la brune, alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre et qu'elle posait la main sur le haut de son crâne qui la lançait étrangement. Les trois autres gardiens regardèrent Nord, puis Jack, puis Zélia, puis encore Jack, puis à nouveau Nord.

« JACK ! », gronda soudain le père Noël. « Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit de faire si elle se réveillait ? »

« Je ne pouvais pas la frapper à nouveau quand même ? » hurla ce dernier.

« Mais… quelqu'un pourrait nous dire qui est cette jeune fille ? » osa Fée alors que Sab tentait de s'imposer sans grands résultats.

« C'est la… » commença le jeune homme avant qu'il soit interrompu par un murmure de Zélia.

« Le château du père Noël… » souffla-t-elle, regardant au loin des yétis velus s'activant à la fabrique des jouets. L'adolescente fit alors volte-face et son cœur eut un raté.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » lança-t-elle fébrilement au grand homme barbu qui se tenait devant la porte du bureau.

« Oh-oh… », prononça ironiquement Bunny en levant un sourcil.

Nord écarquilla les yeux et une goutte descendit lentement le long de sa tempe.

« Le...père Noël. Enchanté. » articula-t-il difficilement.

« …Putain de merde. », furent les seuls mots qui sortirent de la bouche de la jeune fille.

Les gardiens, excepté Jack, se regardèrent interloqués, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'un tel langage. Zélia, quant à elle, se mit à se pincer les bras à différents endroits, de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus rapidement.

« Doucement, doucement, mon enfant, tu vas te faire mal… », tenta Nord, faisant un pas vers la brune.

Celle-ci recula brutalement.

« Toi, tu m'approche pas le Mafieux pédophile. » siffla-t-elle, en s'attardant sur les tatouages sur les bras du prétendu papa Noël.

« Je suis plus une enfant, c'est compris ? »

Nord ouvrit de grands yeux et Jack pouffa tandis que les autres gardiens se jetaient des regards désemparés.

« Le…quoi ? » fit Nord, finalement.

« De deux chose l'une. Soit c'est un rêve, mais vu ma migraine et toutes les autres douleurs dans mon corps ça m'a pas l'air d'être le cas. Donc reste l'autre proposition, c'est une caméra cachée. Ou alors une émission de télé réalité. C'est ça ?! C'est ça ?! »

Un flot de parole sortait de la bouche de l'adolescente qui, d'habitude pourtant, limitait toujours le moindre contact avec des inconnus. Mais là, c'était différent. Elle s'était réveillée dans un endroit qui lui était complétement inconnu, elle était au plus mal, épuisée, désorientée, et sa tête ainsi que son bras droit la faisait atrocement souffrir. D'un coup, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que décharger sa colère sur la seule personne (paraissant) humaine qui était présente. En fait, elle n'avait plus peur de rien, tutoyant et insultant presque le monstre gigantesque devant elle qui pouvait pourtant la mettre à terre en quelques secondes.

« Oh mon dieu… Jamie ! Sophie ! », se rappela-t-elle soudain, de plus en plus hystérique. « T'as fait quoi de mon frère et de ma sœur, tas de gras ? Je te jure que s'il leur est arrivé quelque chose… »

Elle essaya tant bien que mal d'être menaçante mais sa voix se brisa. Elle était au bord de la crise de nerfs et des larmes.

« Du calme, ma petite, du calme… » tenta Nord, attendrit, bien que tout de même un peu vexé par les propos de Zélia sur son poids.

« Personne ne fait du mal à qui que ce soit ici. »

En entendant le ton rassurant de la voix grave du vieil homme, l'adolescente se détendit petit à petit, malgré elle.

« Tu es au pôle Nord. Chez moi. Et je suis vraiment le Père Noël et pas un…''Mafieux pédophile''… » reprit Nord.

Jack se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire alors que Bunny le fusillait du regard.

« T'es complètement inconscient de l'avoir amenée ici » siffla-t-il au jeune homme, dédaigneusement.

« Non seulement t'es retourné à Burgess mais en plus tu ramènes une folle furieuse dans le château de Nord ? Même si j'te savais pas bien futé, j'aurais jamais cru à ce point… »

« Excuse-moi le kangourou, t'as dit quelque chose ? J'allais la laisser crever peut-être ?! », s'énerva l'esprit de l'hiver, reprenant le surnom qu'il utilisait à chaque fois que le lapin de Pâques lui tapait sur le système.

''Et dire qu'ils avaient fait la paix il y a quelques mois…'' pensa Fée, lassée de leur disputes répétitives. En effet, la tendance qu'avait Jack de n'en faire qu'à sa tête –surtout au niveau du contact qu'il voulait garder coute que coute avec les enfants- avait fini par faire remonter les tensions entre les deux gardiens. La dispute s'intensifia et Nord perdit patience.

« Mais vous allez vous taire, oui ?! » leur hurla-t-il, obtenant enfin le silence dans son dos.

Zélia sursauta. Et en plus ce psycopathe parlait tout seul ?  
Elle prit ses jambes à son coup, malgré les douleurs intenses dans tous ses membres. Courant dans tous les sens, elle descendit de longs escaliers et se heurta soudain à une masse de poils énorme. En levant les yeux elle vit que devant elle se tenait un gigantesque yéti qui la regardait avec de gros yeux bleus remplis de surprise. Elle poussa alors un cri strident tandis que le ''monstre'' lui attrapait les bras.

« Au secours ! » hurla-elle, donnant des coups de coudes derrière elle comme elle pouvait.

« Ah, tu es là… » se rassura Nord, essoufflé de lui avoir couru après.

« Laissez-moi partir… S'il vous plait… » gémit-elle d'un air suppliant, sentant que sa force ne faisait pas du tout le poids face à celle du Yéti.

« Écoute, mon enfant… »

« Je. Ne. Suis. plus. Une. Enfant. » l'interrompit l'adolescente d'un ton sec, tentant des chasser les mauvais souvenirs qui l'assaillait.

Le père Noël cru apercevoir une lueur souffrance dans les yeux de la jeune fille et se gratta la barbe nerveusement. « En effet Zélia. »

La brune prit un air méfiant. « Tu… Tu connais mon nom ? »

Nord la toisa quelques instants, sceptique puis reprit, « Bien sûr, Jack m'a… Euh je veux dire… Je suis le père Noël, après tout. » Il était sur qu'elle l'aurait encore plus pris pour un fou, si c'était possible, s'il avait le malheur de mentionner Jack Frost et des autres gardiens.

« Et alors ? », souffla la jeune fille, la gorge serrée.

« Eh bien, je me rappelle de tous les enfants qui m'ont envoyé des lettres, tu le sais bien… » balbutia Nord.

« Menteur ! Je n'ai jamais envoyé une seule lettre au Père Noël. » asséna la jeune fille, comme un coup de poignard. « Je n'ai jamais cru en lui. Jamais. Il ne peut pas savoir qui je suis. », continua-t-elle les yeux embuées.

Le Père Noël se pétrifia. Le yéti avait desserré son étreinte sous l'effet de la surprise et Zélia en profita pour partir en courant. Pourtant, Nord de bougea pas d'un pouce.  
''Jamais.''  
Le mot résonnait encore et encore dans sa tête, lui lacérant le cœur au passage. Un larme glissa sur sa joue rosée et se perdit dans sa barbe.

« Nord ! Ou est-elle passée ? » lui lancèrent les autres en le rejoignant enfin après que la dispute entre Jack et Bunny ait enfin cessée.

« Je ne sais pas… » répondit simplement le vieil homme, se dirigeant vers son bureau d'un pas lasse.

Les gardiens se regardèrent marcher quelques instants effarés, et au loin ils entendirent Nord s'enfermer à clé.

« Jack, c'est toi qui nous a fourrés là-dedans. Tu t'en occupes. » fit seulement Bunny.

« Parce que c'est à cause de moi si elle la marque des ténèbres sur le bras c'est ça ? » rétorqua le jeune homme d'un air mauvais.

Mais déjà le lapin s'éloignait, faisant la sourde oreille, alors que Fée et Sab soupirèrent en chœur, ne sachant que faire.

« C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris... Je vais essayer de résoudre le problème… », marmonna Jack tandis que ses pieds quittaient déjà le sol. _

Zélia s'était recroquevillée dans un recoin du château. Elle avait un regard absent, et seuls ses claquements de dents attestaient qu'elle était encore consciente.  
Le jeune homme s'avança vers elle à tâtons, sachant très bien qu'il aurait pu marcher normalement sans que cela ne fasse aucune différence. Il s'assit à ses côtés, se laissant glisser contre le mur, et déposa son bâton devant lui.

« Salut…», prononça-t-il enfin, sans trop d'espoir de réponse.

Comme il s'y attendait, Zélia ne l'entendit pas. Elle murmura seulement, l'air contrarié,  
« C'est pas possible, ça me démange… » puis retira son bras droit de son manteau et remonta la manche de son pull.

Elle glapit alors de surprise, presque à l'unisson avec le gardien.  
La marque que Jack avait entraperçue à la patinoire puis dans le bureau de Nord sur sa main, s'était maintenant étendue sur tout son avant-bras, menaçante. Extérieurement on aurait dit des flammes noires, qui semblaient la ronger de l'intérieur.  
Le souffle de Zélia s'accéléra et elle rabattit sa manche précipitamment. '' C'est… c'est un cauchemar.'' pensa-t-elle, fébrilement. ''Comme à chaque fois, je vais me réveiller dans ma chambre en sursaut. Jamie et Sophie, eux, dormiront tranquillement dans leurs lits respectifs, et je me ferais une tisane au coin de la cheminée avant de me recoucher.''

Jack observait son visage, à quelques centimètres, crispé et torturé. Des gouttes de transpiration perlaient sur ses tempes. Elle avait sûrement de la fièvre.  
Il approcha sa main de son front mais se ravisa, se rappelant qu'il ne pouvait pas la toucher.  
À nouveau, Jack se sentit comme un fantôme. Impuissant et invisible. Comme lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée dans le bureau de Nord un peu auparavant. Comme pendant ces 300 longues années, jusqu'à quelques mois à peine, face à tous les enfants. Enfin…presque tous.  
Le jeune homme sourit en repensant à Jamie, dans sa chambre, la première fois qu'il avait prononcé son nom. Il fallait qu'il guérisse sa sœur désormais. Il le lui devait en quelque sorte.  
Mais pour ça, il fallait d'abord qu'elle croit en lui... Et en les autres gardiens restants !

Remonté à bloc, l'esprit de l'hiver attrapa son bâton, se releva et ouvrit la grande fenêtre à côté de Zélia. Celle-ci sursauta d'abord, puis frissonna de tout son corps. Dehors, l'air du pôle était glacial. Elle s'approcha des carreaux pour les remettre en place et constata qu'ils étaient gelés et que les mêmes formes, comme des fleurs, apparaissaient mystérieusement dessus.

« Ça a comme un air de déjà vu, non ? » chuchota-t-elle, plaçant sa main sur la vitre.

Au loin, le soleil luisait sur la banquise et elle eut une pincée au cœur. Quelle heure était-il ? Où pouvaient bien être Jamie et Sophie en ce moment ? Alors qu'elle regardait l'horizon elle vit apparaitre d'autres signes sur la vitre.

« Des…lettres ? », souffla-t-elle, interloquée, alors que devant ses yeux apparue la phrase : ''Ils vont bien.'' Son cœur s'accéléra.

« Mais il est hanté ce château ou quoi ?! » cria-t-elle, effrayée, avant de partir en courant du côté opposé de la fenêtre.

Jack fut surpris l'espace d'une seconde puis partit à ses trousses en volant et givra le sol sous ses pieds. L'adolescente perdit rapidement l'équilibre et se retrouva sur le sol, ahurie.

« Ben voyons, comme si je n'avais pas déjà assez mal à la tête et aux bras, maintenant je vais avoir mal aux fesses !» gémit la brune.

Jack secoua la tête, agacé, il commençait vraiment à perdre patience. Pourquoi voyait-elle le mal partout ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas plus comme…comme Jamie ? Ou comme Sophie ?!  
Il approcha son front du sien et prononça distinctement et fermement, la regardant dans les yeux:

« Tu vas croire en moi, oui ?! »

Une bourrasque fit voler les cheveux de Zélia en arrière.  
Les yeux de l'adolescente s'humidifièrent et elle avala sa salive. ''Un courant d'air si fort… dans le couloir ?'' Ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle tourna la tête autour d'elle, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose…ou quelqu'un.  
Une lueur d'espoir apparue dans les yeux de Jack. Elle allait croire en lui ! Comme les enfants !  
Puis tout à coup il fronça les sourcils. Non. Avec elle, il fallait qu'il fasse plus.  
Le jeune homme se concentra et, en un instant, la température descendit de plusieurs degrés.  
Le souffle de la jeune fille se changea en vapeur et, un par un, des flocons descendirent du plafond, fondant instantanément au contact de la peau brûlante de Zélia.  
Un sourire doux apparut sur le visage de la brune ''On se croirait à Poudlard…'' pensa-t-elle, émerveillée en penchant la tête en arrière.  
''J'y suis presque…'' sentit Jack.

« Maintenant ! » cria-t-il, enfonçant son bâton dans le sol.

Du gel sur toutes les vitres du palais, sortirent des formes de toutes sortes, pareille à celle du lapin qui avait permis à Jamie de croire en Jack.  
En premier, des animaux et autres créatures légendaires miniatures voletèrent partout, se déplaçant d'une manière on ne peut plus réelle. Oiseaux, Pégases, dragons, dauphins, et autres, passèrent ainsi devant les yeux de Zélia qui ne put s'empêcher d'étouffer un cri de ravissement.  
Puis d'un coup, dans la même matière translucide et scintillante, le salon des Bennett se forma autour de la jeune fille. Même son frère et sa sœur étaient représentés, jouant près de la cheminée, ainsi que le sapin fraichement décoré. Le sourire de la jeune fille s'élargissait de plus en plus. Son cauchemar se transformait en le plus agréable de rêve ! Un rêve… comme elle n'en avait jamais eu.  
Et c'est alors qu'une autre forme miniature fit son apparition : le traineau du Père Noël.  
Les petits rennes se cabraient et un minuscule bonhomme agitait un fouet au-dessus d'eux. Les yeux de Zélia pétillaient vraiment. Pour la première fois, en 17 ans.

Suivant le traineau, un corps féminin pourvu d'ailles se dessina au regard de la brune.

« La…fée des dents !? », chuchota l'adolescente au personnage devant elle.

Et à sa plus grande surprise, la mini fée sourit et hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.  
Un autre individu suivit alors, un grand lapin, qui lui tendit des œufs de la taille d'un ongle de bébé.

« Le… lapin de Pâques ! » s'exclama Zélia, frappant dans ses mains comme une enfant qui jouait aux devinettes.

Puis ce fut au tour d'un personnage petit et rondouillard que la brune ne reconnut pas tout de suite. Quand du sable scintillant sortit de ses mains, elle comprit instantanément.

« Le marchand de sable ! » jubila t-elle.

Qu'est ce qui allait bien pouvoir venir ensuite ?  
Tandis que Zélia frémissait d'impatience, en l'espace d'une seconde, tout disparu.  
Sauf une petite forme.  
Un jeune homme semblait-il, pieds nus et qui tenait un bâton dans la main.  
Il se mit à voleter autour d'elle faisant des pirouettes et des acrobaties gaiement dans les airs.  
Il sembla ensuite commander aux flocons de tomber juste au-dessus de lui en levant sa main puis, d'un coup, une fenêtre miniature apparut à sa droite. Il s'en approcha et quand son bâton entra en contact avec la vitre, des fleurs de glace se dessinèrent dessus.  
Il se tourna enfin vers Zélia et lui fit une jolie révérence avant de disparaitre, comme toutes les autres formes.

L'adolescente mit ses mains devant sa bouche.

« Jack Frost. »


	6. Chapitre 5 - L'antre du croque-mitaine

_Bonjour bonjour !_  
_Oho un chapitre où Pitch apparait enfin :D  
J'ai pas vraiment de temps ce soir donc je vais faire très rapide :  
MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS. JE VOUS AIME.  
Bt bonne lecture ! :)_

**Chapitre 5 – L'antre du croque mitaine :**

Sous les profondeurs de la terre, là où l'air est vicié et tout n'est que ténèbres, vit une légende diraient certains. Ou un monstre, diraient d'autres. Pitch Black, aussi connu sous le nom du croque mitaine, se déplaçait à pas lents dans son antre. Autour de lui voltigeaient de nombreux chevaux noirs aux yeux étincelants, les cauchemars. La peur. Voilà tout ce qu'il était. La peur. Voilà ce qu'il voulait, à n'importe quel prix, inspirer à nouveau. Et le rictus machiavélique collé sur son visage ne présageait rien de bon.

Il s'approcha du globe qui trônait au centre de son antre, l'air mauvais.

« Tout se déroule comme prévu. » siffla-t-il enfin, les yeux plissés.

Il se tourna ensuite vers un coin de la grotte et, de l'ombre, émergea une silhouette encapuchonnée et fluette. Elle le rejoignit à côté de la sphère.

« Nous y sommes presque. », ricana Pitch.

« Ils ne se doutent de rien depuis le début ces imbéciles… »

Un gloussement malsain s'échappa de sa gorge et il mit la main sur la tête de l'inconnu, d'un air protecteur.

« Tu fais du bon travail, Duplicis, comme toujours. »

La silhouette enleva son capuchon. Des longs cheveux bruns, aux pointes noirs comme le charbon tombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules puis elle leva la tête vers le croque mitaine. Un masque couleur nuit recouvrait l'ensemble de son visage, du front jusqu'à sa bouche, permettant à peine de deviner ses yeux.

« Vous êtes sûr que c'était la bonne décision ? Je veux dire… qu'elle rencontre les gardiens si tôt… » l'interrogea-t-elle, d'une voix féminine et qui se voulait douce.

« Il le fallait. » répondit simplement Pitch, paraissant perdu dans ses pensées.

« Maintenant remet toi à l'œuvre. On ne peut pas se permettre de faire une seule erreur à ce stade. »

« Bien, père. » reprit l'étrange jeune fille.

Le croque mitaine se tendit.

« Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ?! »

Duplicis frissonna puis s'inclina lentement et repartit à pas feutrés vers un coin de la grotte avant de s'évanouir enfin dans les ténèbres, sans un bruit.

Château de Nord :

Le cœur de Jack fit un bond dans son thorax et il releva la tête vers l'adolescente. Il était à bout de force, il n'avait jamais utilisé autant de ses pouvoirs à la fois… Mais le résultat en valait la peine. ''Jack Frost'' pensa-t-il, un gigantesque sourire collé sur les lèvres. Elle avait prononcé son nom ! Zélia, de son côté, ne bougeait plus, tentant de reprendre ses esprits par rapport à ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Après avoir murmuré à voix haute le nom de l'esprit de l'hiver, qui depuis 17 ans n'avait été pour elle qu'un mythe, sa tête s'était mise à tourner brusquement. Elle était assaillie de milles émotions contradictoires à la fois mais, ce qui était certain, c'est que ce qu'elle avait vu ne pouvait pas être une hallucination. C'était réel. Ce qui voulait dire… Derrière la brune, Jack se racla la gorge, impatiemment. Mais Zélia semblait pétrifiée sur place.

Il fronça les sourcils. ''Impossible…'' murmura-t-il. Après ce qu'il venait de faire, même la reine d'Angleterre serait convaincue de son existence ! Le jeune homme s'avança vers elle, les poings serrés, puis il remarqua qu'elle commençait à tomber en arrière. Il se précipita à ses côtés et la rattrapa juste à temps avant que sa tête n'atteigne la glace. Zélia avait perdu connaissance et pourtant, elle haletait et des gouttes de sueurs perlaient partout sur son visage. Maintenant qu'elle était inconsciente, Jack pouvait enfin mettre sa main sur son front et, effectivement, elle était brulante. L'esprit de l'hiver se mordit la lèvre. Il fallait qu'ils la soignent au plus vite. Il tenta de se lever, attirant Zélia sur son dos mais ses jambes flageolèrent et il retomba sur le sol lourdement. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il avait utilisé trop d'énergie pour faire son petit défilé magique et il était à bout de force.

« Nord ! » hurla-t-il alors soudainement.

« Fée ! Sab ! »

Puis il hésita une seconde et reprit, moins fort cependant :

« Bunny... ! »

Au bout de quelques secondes, il entendit des pas se rapprocher et il releva la tête.

« Boule de poil ! » fit-il, un sourire aux lèvres. Le yéti grommela puis s'attarda sur Zélia d'un air interrogateur.

« Elle est gravement malade, je t'en prie, amène-la à Nord, il faut qu'il la soigne ! » cria presque Jack, une urgence dans la voix.

La bête sembla acquiescer puis souleva Zélia comme un sac et partit rapidement vers la salle principale. Le jeune homme laissa s'échapper un soupir de soulagement et s'étendit de tout son corps sur la glace avant de contempler le plafond. ''Avec ça, je ne sais toujours pas si elle croit en moi celle-là'' pensa-t-il à regret. Le yéti donna un coup d'épaule dans la porte du bureau de Nord qui s'effondra dans un bruit sourd. Dedans, le père Noël avait repris sa position avant que Jack ne vienne l'interrompre, à l'exception près qu'il n'avait pas de lettre dans les mains et que ses yeux ne pétillaient plus. II ne sursauta même pas quand le yéti défonça la porte.

« Groh ! » fit ce dernier, voulant attirer l'attention du vieil homme.

Aucune réponse. La bête avança alors vers le fauteuil de Nord, l'air sévère, et plaça devant ses yeux la jeune fille qui semblait au plus mal. Cette fois ci, Nord sursauta et quand il réalisa l'état de Zélia il se leva d'un coup de son fauteuil.

« Nom de nom, t'aurais pas pu le dire avant ?! » gronda-t-il avant de prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras, oubliant d'un coup que c'était elle qui l'avait quasiment plongé en dépression un peu plus tôt.

Le yéti marmonna à nouveau avant de quitter la pièce tandis que le père Noël posait la brune sur son bureau et farfouillait dans ses étagères.

« Ah ! » fit-il, en attrapant enfin un petit bocal contenant une poudre légèrement rosée.

Il souleva ensuite la manche de Zélia et fit tomber quelques grains sur son bras. Des petites étincelles se formèrent et retombèrent en crépitant sur le bureau. Au grand regret du père Noël, la marque ne disparue pas mais les traits crispés du visage de la brune se détendirent un peu. Nord la toisa ensuite, les sourcils froncés.

« Alors comme ça on a jamais cru au père Noël, hein… » soupira-t-il.

« Pourtant tu m'as l'air d'une gentille fille, je le sens dans ma bedaine. »

Puis il s'attarda quelques instants sur son propre ventre. ''Je ne suis pas si gros que ça…si ?'' murmura-t-il, se remémorant l'adolescente le traitant de ''Tas de gras''.

« Nord ! Tout va bien ? » Fée apparu tout à coup dans l'embrassure, regardant avec étonnement la porte du bureau qui gisait au sol, Sab et Bunny derrière elle.

« Ça va, ça va. C'est plutôt à elle qu'il faut demander ça… » fit le père Noël, reportant son regard sur la jeune fille.

Les trois gardiens s'approchèrent de Zélia et poussèrent un cri d'étonnement à la vue de la marque sur son bras.

« Depuis quand a-t-elle ça ? » questionna Bunny, précipitamment.

« Selon Jack, depuis hier. Pour lui, cela viendrait des égratignures qu'elle s'est faite sur les arbres de la forêt de Burgess… » répondit Nord, l'air grave.

« Donc Pitch est déjà de retour c'est bien ça … ? » souffla Fée, s'entourant de ses bras multicolores.

Un silence suivit la question rhétorique de la jeune femme. Puis tout à coup le visage de Nord s'illumina et il se tourna vers les autres.

« J'ai une idée ! On a qu'à lui couper le bras ! »

Les yeux des gardiens s'écarquillèrent puis des sourires sadiques cisaillèrent leur visage et ils ricanèrent. Tous se rapprochèrent de Zélia et le père Noël brandit son sabre.

« A la une…A la deux… »

« Noooon ! » Hurla Zélia en se réveillant en sursaut.

Nord, Fée, Sab' et Bunny firent volteface, surpris. La jeune fille souleva le buste, difficilement. Elle était sur le bureau, comme dans son cauchemar, et les étranges personnages qui se trouvaient autour d'elle étaient les mêmes. Seulement, ils paraissaient avoir été interrompus en pleine conversation, et heureusement, l'homme barbu n'avait pas sorti son sabre.

« Qui…qui êtes-vous ? » articula Zélia, haletante.

Puis elle sursauta et se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche en reconnaissant les légendes qui se tenait face à elle. Le lapin de Pâques. La fée des dents. Le marchand de Sable. Mais aussi…

« Vous…n'êtes pas un mafieux pédophile. Vous êtes… le père Noël… » chuchota-t-elle à l'adresse de Nord qui lui fit un sourire.

« C'est pas trop tôt. Mais tu peux m'appeler Nord. »

« Woh une petite seconde. Tu…peux nous voir, petite ? », intervint Bunny, visiblement largué, tout comme Sab et Fée.

L'adolescente tiqua au mot ''petite'' mais ne releva pas, encore honteuse des insultes qu'elle avait proférées à l'encontre du père Noël, et aussi mal à l'aise face à tant de visages étrangers.

« C'est… un problème ? »

« Eh bien… » continua Fée, timidement,

« c'est juste que les seules personnes capables de nous voir sont celles qui croient en nous. »

Zélia retint son souffle et se releva, d'un coup, péniblement.

« Je reviens ! Promis ! » leur lança-t-elle ensuite, partant à toute allure vers l'endroit où elle s'était évanouie un peu auparavant. Les gardiens se regardèrent, interloqués.

« Jack a fait du bon boulot apparemment… » releva Nord, l'air satisfait.

Bunny plissa le museau, refusant d'admettre que, encore une fois, c'était grâce à l'idiot des neiges que quelqu'un d'autre croyait en lui.

« Et donc… pour la marque, que fait-on ? » enchaina-t-il, sérieux.

« Pour l'instant avec la poudre que je lui ai mise, les effets sur son corps vont s'atténuer petit à petit. Mais cela ne règle pas le problème. » répondit le père Noël, l'air grave.

Depuis le début de la conversation, Sab' sautillait, peinant, comme toujours, à se faire entendre. Fée le remarqua enfin et s'attarda sur les images au-dessus de sa tête : la silhouette de Jack suivit d'un point d'interrogation.

« Je ne sais pas, Sab' » se contenta-t-elle de dire dans une moue désolée.

« Il ne devrait pas tarder. J'espère... »

.  
.

Zélia atteignit enfin le couloir qu'elle cherchait, après s'être un peu perdue dans les dédales du château. Elle reconnut le peu de glace qui restait au sol n'ayant pas fondu mais, à son grand regret, il n'y avait personne. Elle soupira puis tenta d'imaginer à quoi ressemblerait Jack Frost si elle pouvait réellement le voir. Bizarrement, alors qu'elle racontait tout le temps des histoires à Jamie et Sophie sur lui, et qu'elle le décrivait physiquement dans les moindres détails comme si elle l'avait toujours connu ; elle ne pouvait pas se faire une image précise dans sa tête du jeune homme. Si c'était bien un jeune homme. La brune pouffa à cette idée, imaginant un bonhomme de neige dodu se présentant comme l'esprit de l'hiver, une carotte en guise de nez et des yeux fait de cailloux. Puis, elle entendit soudain un bruit à l'extérieur, comme un claquement contre les carreaux. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre le cœur battant mais il n'y avait personne, seule une tempête de neige puissante s'était levée faisant tourbillonner les flocons jusqu'à l'horizon. Un peu déçue elle soupira puis écrasa son nez contre la vitre. Son souffle se propagea en buée, formant une tache qui lui brouilla la vue. ''Je passe mon temps à la fenêtre ces derniers jours…'' pensa Zélia, un sourire en coin. Puis, d'un coup, une forme humaine sembla apparaitre à l'extérieur. L'adolescente glapit de surprise et eut un mouvement de recul. À cause de la vapeur elle ne pouvait rien distinguer clairement, elle frotta les carreaux du bout des doigts rapidement mais la silhouette avait déjà disparue.

« J'ai dû halluciner. », murmura-t-elle à regret.

Puis elle se rappela tous les évènements improbables qui lui étaient arrivés depuis son réveil et elle attrapa la poignée de la fenêtre, l'air déterminé. ''Autant en avoir le cœur net.'' Quand les carreaux s'ouvrirent un vent puissant et glacé lui lacéra le visage. Elle peina à respirer et mit son manteau devant sa bouche. La tempête était violente et en l'espace de quelques secondes les joues et le nez de la jeune fille de teintèrent de rouge. Elle garda cependant la tête dehors, plissant les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir à nouveau la forme. Mais toujours rien. Zélia serra les dents et grimpa sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

« Je sais que tu es là ! » cria-t-elle alors dans le vide, se surprenant elle-même.

« Montre toi ! » Seul son écho lui répondit.

Jack Frost, hein... Et violement, tout lui revint en mémoire. Les flèches de glaces… Le chocolat chaud… La boule de Nöel… Le flocon sur son nez… La patinoire… Un doux sourire prit place sur son visage puis elle regarda en bas. Et déglutit. C'était beaucoup plus haut que sa chambre à Burgess. ''Au moins 100 mètres de hauteur'' estima –t-elle, rapidement. ''Mieux vaut que je ne tombe pas…'' Tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à descendre, elle se stoppa net et se releva, les yeux écarquillés. Jack l'avait déjà sauvé une fois, il pouvait bien recommencer ! Zélia écarta les bras, comme si elle s'offrait à la brise. Son souffle s'accéléra et elle tremblait de tout son corps. ''Bon sang, si t'es pas réel et que je crève, Jack Frost, je te jure que je tue...'' Au bout de quelques secondes, elle remarqua enfin à quel point sa phrase ne voulait rien dire et un gloussement lui échappa. Son attention relâchée, elle perdit aussi brusquement l'équilibre. Alors que son corps basculait en avant, ce fut comme si le temps se stoppait. D'abord, son cœur se souleva dans sa cage thoracique, lui coupant le souffle, puis tous ses muscles se contractèrent et, alors qu'elle voyait le sol se rapprocher à une vitesse vertigineuse, elle réalisa. ''Je vais mourir.'' Cette phrase lui arracha un sanglot et un frisson parcouru tout le dos. ''Jamie… Sophie… je suis désolée.'' Murmurait-t-elle à peine alors que sa gorge lui parue se fermer complètement. 17 ans sur Terre, ce n'était pas grand-chose, finalement… Surtout quand, comme elle, on ne les avait pas vécus vraiment… Une larme se gela sur sa joue et elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas hurler de terreur, tout en continuant sa chute rapide et fatidique vers le verglas qui l'attendait inévitablement plus bas. Soudain, en l'espace d'une seconde, elle sentit deux mains lui attraper le dos et hoqueta de surprise lorsque qu'elle eut le sentiment qu'elle s'élevait au lieu de tomber. Elle se força à ouvrir les yeux et elle découvrit qu'elle se trouvait en fait dans les bras de quelqu'un. ''Quelqu'un… qui… vole ?!'' Son cœur s'accéléra à nouveau puis elle vit le visage du jeune homme l'avait sauvé, ses yeux d'un bleu profond la fusillaient et il semblait littéralement fou de rage.

« Mais t'es malade ?! T'aurais pu mourir là, t'en es consciente ?! » lui hurla-t-il alors en pleine face.

Zélia baissa la tête comme une enfant et se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche. L'inconnu la déposa enfin dans le couloir, rentrant par la fenêtre d'où la brune était tombée.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça c'est compris ?! Plus jamais ! » cria à nouveau le jeune homme, à bout de souffle.

Alors qu'elle fuyait son regard, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Elle tremblait encore d'émotion et se faire gronder comme une enfant par un parfait inconnu la rendait encore plus vulnérable.

« Enfin…je veux dire… » balbutia le garçon, remarquant tout à coup les soubresauts qui agitait le corps de la brune.

« Ça…ça va ? »

Il s'approcha un peu d'elle et lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

« Non mais euh… c'est dangereux de sauter des fenêtres tu sais… » tenta-t-il, mal à l'aise.

Les larmes continuaient de rouler sur les joues de l'adolescente et ne sachant plus du tout que faire, il la prit dans ses bras. Zélia se tendit d'abord, puis se laissa ensuite complètement aller sur l'épaule du garçon, s'accrochant désespérément à son sweat dans son dos. Son contact était glacé. Elle frissonna de tout son corps et, en un flash, l'identité du jeune homme lui parue comme une évidence. Au bout de quelques minutes elle lui chuchota enfin,

« Merci… Jack. De m'avoir sauvée, deux fois. »

Le garçon sursauta en entendant son nom et un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Pas de problème. » fit-il en lui tapotant le dos avec sa paume.

Puis il rajouta, ironique,

« Mais fais quand même plus attention, ok ? Je ne serai pas toujours là pour voler à ton secours… »

Zélia desserra l'étreinte, gênée, et daigna enfin le regarder. Ses yeux se perdirent dans ceux de l'esprit de l'hiver l'espace d'un instant avant que celui-ci ne rajoute, la sortant brutalement de ses pensées :

« Tu…veux un mouchoir peut être ? »

L'adolescente mit ses doigts au-dessus de ses lèvres et ils entrèrent en contact avec une matière visqueuse à son grand désespoir. Elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles cachant son nez avec ses deux mains et secoua la tête vivement pour acquiescer. Jack partit alors dans un rire cristallin tandis que Zélia ne savait absolument plus où se mettre. Remarquant son visage rouge pivoine au bout de quelques secondes, il lui sourit gentiment et désigna le couloir de la tête.

« Allez, suis moi. »

.

.

'' « Dis, je me demandais… comment tu as su que c'était moi, Jack Frost, ce jour-là ? » l'interrogea le jeune homme, dans un effort violent qui lui brula les poumons.

Zélia désigna du menton le bâton en morceaux de l'esprit de l'hiver sur le côté, alors qu'elle serait ses mains dans les siennes comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Évidemment... » murmura-t-il un faible sourire sur les lèvres.

« Et puis aussi… tes bras étaient glacés… » rajouta l'adolescente, dans un sanglot, rougissant malgré elle.

Les yeux du garçon se mirent à pétiller, et, d'un coup, ses traits crispés parurent se détendre, tandis que ses paupières se fermaient lentement.

« JACK ! » ''

Duplicis ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut, encore sous le choc.

« Alors c'est comme ça que ça va se passer … » souffla-t-elle, un regret à peine perceptible dans la voix.

''Ploc.''

Une goutte tomba sur le sol devant ses pieds. Elle leva les yeux, mais le plafond de la grotte était sec et sombre, comme toujours. Elle sentit alors une infime pression sur sa joue qui se déplaça, jusqu'en bas, puis…

''Ploc.''

La jeune fille porta sa main sous son masque et tressaillit au contact de la minuscule d'eau.

« Je… je pleure ?! » murmura-t-elle, tandis qu'un frisson lui parcourait le dos.

D'un coup, les larmes se mirent à affluer au coin de ses yeux et, peu après, elle ne pouvait plus du tout contrôler les sanglots qui agitaient son dos. Elle s'entoura de ses bras, le ventre serré, alors qu'une sensation glaciale lui parcourut le corps. Elle ferma les yeux pendant quelques instants et, quand elle les rouvrit, le croque mitaine se tenait devant elle, une expression mi douce, mi crispé sur le visage.

« Mais mon enfant... Tu le sais pourtant. C'est _elle_ qui pleure. »


	7. Chapitre 6 - Le canapé

_Bonjour bonjour ! _

_Alors…déjà…désolé pour le retard ! Je voulais le poster mardi à la base mais ma béta reader était super occupée cette semaine donc voilà… enfin, merci beaucoup à elle quoi qu'il en soit !_

Alors, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les précédents, plein de choses se passent (euh… xD) donc j'espère que ça aura valu la peine d'attendre pour vous !  
Je n'en dirais pas plus, bonne lecture.

PS : promis, le prochain chapitre arrivera plus rapidement. ^^'  
PS (2) : J'aime...vos reviews... :') Si vous avez le temps n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous penser du chapitre ! :D

**Chapitre 6 – Le canapé :**

Jamie regardait à la fenêtre, avachi sur la table de la cuisine.  
Il avait enfin réussi à calmer les pleurs de Sophie qui s'était endormie comme une masse sur le canapé, et maintenant, le silence dans la maison lui pesait plus qu'il ne pouvait le supporter.  
Après tout, depuis le début des vacances, Zélia faisait tout pour qu'ils ne s'ennuient pas une seule seconde. Elle prévoyait toutes leurs journées de A à Z, et, bien que ça l'ait énervé un peu au départ, il avait fini par se laisser prendre au jeu, tout comme sa petite sœur.  
Et il aimait de plus en plus ça.  
Zélia donnait tellement d'énergie et de son temps pour eux… Il ressentit un pincement au cœur en la revoyant, inerte sur la glace de la patinoire. Comment Pitch avait-il pu l'atteindre ? Et pourquoi elle ? Il secoua la tête, les sourcils froncés. Ça lui paraissait décidément improbable : il y avait quelques mois à peine, le croque mitaine avait été complètement écrasé par les gardiens... Et eux, les enfants !  
Jamie sourit en se remémorant la scène.  
''Je n'ai pas peur de toi !'', lui avait-il hurlé en pleine face.

Le visage du croque mitaine s'était décomposé, et il avait crié de rage tandis que les cauchemars l'emportaient au loin... Le petit brun croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, l'air satisfait. Oui, définitivement, ça ne pouvait pas être Pitch. Après tout, ce sale monstre pourrissait maintenant dans ce trou au fin fond de la forêt.  
D'un coup, le sang de Jamie se glaça dans ses veines.  
La forêt… C'était là où il avait amené sa sœur hier matin ! Le cœur serré, le petit garçon plaça sa tête dans ses mains et éclata en sanglots.

''Jack, Zélia… revenez vite…'' gémit il enfin.

Château du Père Noël :

Pendant qu'ils marchaient vers le bureau de Nord, la brune avançait en regardant ses pieds, toujours ses mains devant sa bouche et se maudissait intérieurement de ne pas avoir apporté de mouchoir à la patinoire.

Jack, lui, paraissait au contraire de bonne humeur, sa colère passée. Il lui jetait de temps en temps de discrets coups d'œil, en souriant.  
Physiquement, elle ressemblait beaucoup à son petit frère, surtout au niveau des yeux et des cheveux, et de fait, cela le mettait tout de suite à l'aise en sa présence. Et puis, alors qu'il avait été surpris quand Jamie l'avait enlacé la première fois, cette fois ci il avait pris dans ses bras Zélia le plus naturellement du monde. Avec un peu de chance, ils pourraient devenir aussi proches qu'il l'était avec son frère ! pensa-t-il, aux anges.  
Son sourire s'étira un peu plus sur ses lèvres et il se mit à siffloter gaiement. Pour peu, on aurait cru que la menace de Pitch semblait lui être sortie de la tête.

Au contraire, Zélia ruminait en silence. A la fois, elle se sentait encore mal par rapport à ce qui venait d'arriver. D'abord, elle avait agi stupidement, sans réfléchir. Et puis elle s'était mise en danger pour au final récolter la colère de Jack Frost en personne ! Et puis, d'un autre côté, elle avait insulté le Père Noël…et lui avait crié en pleine face qu'elle n'avait jamais crue en lui.  
Alors qu'elle se baffait intérieurement elle prit un peu de recul sur la situation et secoua la tête. Ce qu'elle était en train de vivre… c'était tout simplement dingue. Elle leva la tête vers Jack, comme pour vérifier qu'elle ne l'avait pas imaginée et ses yeux croisèrent ceux du jeune homme. Il lui sourit, l'air interrogateur, et Zélia baissa le regard en rougissant. Comment l'esprit de l'hiver pouvait être incarné par un si jeune garçon ?! Et aussi beau qui plus est…  
La brune écarquilla les yeux et voulu se taper la tête contre le mur.

''Concentre-toi bon sang !'' s'ordonna-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

Les deux adolescents arrivèrent enfin devant le bureau et Zélia eut une hésitation. Est-ce qu'elle pouvait regarder le père Noël dans les yeux après ce qu'elle lui avait balancé au visage ? Comme s'il devinait la raison de sa réticence Jack s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura doucement :

« T'en fais pas pour Nord, il est pas rancunier. C'est lui qui t'a soignée d'ailleurs ! »

L'adolescente ouvrit de gros yeux. Elle n'y avait pas fait attention en se réveillant, mais elle se sentait bien mieux qu'avant son évanouissement. Donc même si elle l'avait pratiquement insulté…il l'avait… guérie ? Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche, sa honte ne faisant qu'augmenter, tandis que Jack l'attirait à l'intérieur de la pièce par le bras.

« Tiens, un revenant… » siffla Bunny d'un air méprisant en voyant entrer le jeune homme.

« Tiens, un kangourou ! » lui répondit Jack sur le même ton.

« Les garçons ! », intervint Fée l'air sévère avant de se tourner vers Zélia qui n'avait pas cessé de cacher la moitié de son visage avec ses mains.

« Tout vas bien ma puce ? »

« Elle aurait besoin d'un mouchoir. » dit Jack, froidement, tout en maintenant son duel de regard avec le lapin de Pâques.

La brune leva les yeux vers lui, reconnaissante.

« Oh je crois que j'ai ça ! » répondit Nord, en ouvrant un tiroir du bureau.

Il en sortit un fin tissu immaculé, brodé d'étoiles dorées sur les bords. La jeune fille, surprise, prit le tissu en tremblant et balbutiant des remerciements puis s'essuya le nez rapidement.

« Je voulais vous dire Nord…euh…par rapport à tout à l'heure…enfin…je suis désolée, vraiment. Et puis merci de m'avoir soignée…et pour le mouchoir…et euh… »

« Ça va, ça va. C'est tout oublié. » Continua-t-il, en lui tapotant l'épaule gentiment. « Je sais bien que personne ne peut vivre sans croire au Père Noël étant petit ! »

Zélia se mordit la lèvre. S'il savait…

« Zélia ? Je me demandais… » fit soudain Fée, timidement.

Avant que l'adolescente n'ait le temps de répondre la tête Fée se précipita sur elle et mit ses mains dans sa bouche.

« Wouah ! Très belles, oui, très belles ! » s'exclama cette dernière.

« Fée ! » firent en cœur Nord, Bunny et Jack, les sourcils froncés alors que Sab' secouait la tête, l'air dépité.

« Oh, pardon… Vieux réflexe, vous le savez bien. » S'excusa-t-elle en reculant, gloussant malgré elle.

Un long silence pesant suivit puis, au bout de quelques instants, la brune prit une grande inspiration et se décida à demander, hésitante,

« Euh… Est-ce que… je pourrais rentrer chez moi s'il vous plait ? »

Les gardiens se regardèrent, interloqués.

« Ou au moins, que vous rameniez Jamie et Sophie ici mais… je vous en prie, ils ne peuvent pas rester tous seuls ! » continua l'adolescente, la gorge serrée.

Nord se gratta la barbe puis se tourna vers Bunny, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Quoi ?! » maugréa le lapin de Pâques, craignant ce qui allait suivre.

« Toi ! Tu vas aller t'occuper des petits. Pâques est dans longtemps… et Sophie t'adore en plus. » s'exclama le père Noël, dans un rire gras.

« P-Pardon ?! C'est hors de question ! Je… je suis pas une baby-sitter moi, pourquoi pas l'autre imbécile là ? Il transgresse tout le temps les règles pour aller voir ces gamins en temps normal, de toute façon ! » fit le gardien de l'espoir, désignant Jack de la patte.

« Eh, tu sais ce qu'il te dit, ''l'autre imbécile'' ?! » s'énerva l'esprit de l'hiver.

« C'est décidé. Tu y vas. » asséna Nord tout en saisissant Bunny par les lanières en cuir sur son torse et en jetant devant lui un boule de téléportation.

« A Brugess ! Passe le bonjour aux petits. » Et il balança d'un coup le lapin à travers le portail.

« Ça, tu me le payeras, Nord ! » eut le temps de prononcer ce dernier avant de disparaitre dans un bruit sourd.

Après quelques secondes, Zélia releva la tête vers le père Noël, un doux sourire sur le visage.

« Merci…Vraiment. »

« Mais non, c'est normal et tu as raison de toute façon, je ne sais pas ce qui a pris à Jack de partir en laissant les petits tous seuls… Enfin, on ne le changera pas ! » lui répondit Nord, l'air joyeux.

« Eh, je suis là je te signale. » Prononça Jack, en haussant un sourcil.

Zélia pouffa et posa à nouveau son regard sur les gardiens.

« Vous êtes… réels alors ? » fit elle, à la fois bouleversée et profondément heureuse.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête pour toute réponse, un air entendu sur le visage. Le cœur de Zélia s'accéléra. Ils étaient là. Sous ses yeux. Ceux dont elle avait tant de fois contés les histoires à Jamie et Sophie. Ceux en qui elle n'avait jamais cru. Ou jamais voulu croire. Et étrangement elle se sentait… bien. Elle se sentait chez elle. Comme si cet endroit était celui où elle aurait toujours dû être, et ces personnes celles qu'elle aurait toujours dû rencontrer.

Soudain, elle sentit une petite main tirer son pantalon et elle baissa les yeux.  
Sab' se tenait devant elle, l'air inquiet. Au-dessus de sa tête se forma l'image d'un avant-bras, une flèche pointant une marque ainsi qu'un point d'interrogation. Zélia comprit brutalement et son ventre se serra alors qu'elle soulevait sa manche. Enfin, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement quand elle vit que la marque ne s'était pas plus étendue.

« Vous ne pensez pas qu'il faudrait que… » entama Fée, frissonnant à cette pensée.

« Qu'on aille régler son compte à Pitch, encore une fois ? » continua Jack, les bras croisé et l'air déterminé.

« Il faut d'abord qu'on trouve une stratégie. » les interrompit Nord. « On ne peut pas tous se précipiter dans l'antre du croque Mitaine sans réfléchir. »

« Mais il est encore faible, il ne peut rien nous faire ! » lança l'esprit de l'hiver, agacé.

« Il a déjà atteint Zélia… On ne sait pas s'il est vraiment si affaibli que ça… » remarqua Fée en se mordillant la lèvre.

Un silence suivit ce commentaire.

« Excusez-moi mais… qui est Pitch ? » intervint soudain la brune, un peu perdue.

Les gardiens ouvrirent de gros yeux.

« Tu ne sais pas qui est Le croque mitaine ? », répondit Jack, abasourdi.

L'adolescente réfléchit un instant puis secoua la tête négativement.

« C'est une… mauvaise légende ? » enchaîna-t-elle, hésitante.

« Ah ça oui ! » fit le père Noël, les sourcils froncés. « C'est celui qui fait faire des cauchemars aux enfants la nuit. »

Le cœur de Zélia s'arrêta. Les… cauchemars ? Ses cauchemars ?

« Mais on l'a bien battu il y a quelques mois, après un de ses délires de dominateur suprême ! » lança fièrement Jack. « Avec l'aide de ton frère d'ailleurs. »

« J-Jamie ? Vraiment ? »

L'esprit de l'hiver hocha la tête, un sourire doux sur les lèvres. « Il ne t'a pas raconté ? »

Zélia baissa les yeux. « Eh bien… il essayait déjà de me faire croire en Jack Fr…enfin…en toi et… déjà ça … » fit-elle, un sanglot dans la voix.

Elle avait tellement été injuste avec son frère…

« Oh ne t'inquiètes pas Zélia, c'est tout à fait normal… » lui dit Fée, en plaçant la main sur son épaule d'un air maternel.

« La plupart des adultes sont incapables à convaincre pour ce qui est de l'existence des gardiens, ils ont passé l'âge tu sais bien ! »

« Sauf que moi je… » entama la brune, avant de se raviser.

Elle ne pouvait pas leur annoncer, surtout devant Nord (encore une fois), qu'elle n'avait jamais cru en eux ; c'était bien trop cruel…

« Toi tu… ? » reprit Jack, curieusement.

« J'ai…euh…un petit frère formidable... » se rattrapa l'adolescente.

« Tu peux le dire ! » s'exclama le père Noël. « Sans lui, on aurait surement perdu face à Pitch ! »

Zélia pencha la tête sur le côté avec intérêt.

« Je vais te raconter, suis moi. » fit Jack, malicieusement, dans un grand sourire.

Après qu'ils soient partis Fée et Sab' se tournèrent vers Nord.

« Je sais, je sais. Cette petite a quelque chose de spécial, la marque mise à part… » fit ce dernier en se grattant la barbe.

« Et puis… tous les enfants ont entendu parler du croque mitaine au moins une fois…non ? » continua Fée, anxieuse.

« Tous. D'une façon ou d'une autre. » reprit le père Noël, catégoriquement.

Sab' s'avança alors en haussant un sourcil, ses éternelles images au-dessus de sa tête. Cette fois ci, Zélia était représentée, face à Jack, et de dernier avait un gigantesque sourire sur le visage.

« Oui, effectivement. Je crois qu'il ne se méfie absolument pas... Enfin, c'est la grande sœur de Jamie après tout. » soupira Fée.

« Restons sur nos gardes, d'accord ? » continua Nord, l'air sérieux.

Les deux autres gardiens acquiescèrent silencieusement.

Brugess :

Bunny s'écrasa, le museau en avant, contre le verglas dur d'une rue de la ville. N'ayant pas retrouvé son équilibre après le passage du portail, il fit quelques roulades et atterrit enfin dans un tas d'ordures.

''Tu vas VRAIMENT le regretter, le barbu...'' murmura-t-il, en se relevant péniblement et s'époussetant les épaules.

Le lapin de Pâques releva ensuite la tête et sonda les alentours : il se trouvait dans une ruelle sombre entre deux maisons. Heureusement, pensa-t-il avec soulagement ; sinon nul doute qu'il aurait créé une cohue sans nom avec tous les enfants encore présents dans les rues à cette heure.  
Bunny frappa alors le sol de sa patte et un trou se forma. Il s'y engouffra sans réfléchir et ressortit quelques mètres plus loin dans un jardin enneigé. Le jardin des Bennett. Satisfait, il fit quelques pas et se risqua à regarder à travers la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le salon. La petite Sophie semblait dormir profondément sur le canapé et Jamie était assis à ses côtés, le regard dans le vide et se mordillant la lèvre. Le gardien hésita un instant puis frappa au carreau. A l'intérieur, le petit garçon sursauta puis, lorsqu'il regarda dans la direction de Bunny, son air triste se changea en un énorme sourire. Il accouru et ouvrit la baie vitrée précipitamment avant de se jeter dans les bras du lapin de Pâques.

« Oh, doucement… doucement mon bonhomme » fit ce dernier, attendrit.

« C-comment va…Zélia… ? » arriva à prononcer Jamie alors qu'il peinait à retenir ses larmes.

« On l'a soignée. » lui répondit Bunny, calmement. « Mais on doit encore la garder en observation auprès de nous pour vérifier que tout va bien. »

« Tu…tu me jures qu'elle va pas mourir ? » continua Jamie, en reniflant dans la fourrure du lapin.

« Juré. » lui sourit Bunny, en crachant dans sa patte avant de la porter à son cœur.

Les traits du petit garçon se détendirent et il souffla de soulagement.

« Et tu as fait tout le chemin du Pôle Nord pour nous dire ça … » reprit-il ensuite, étonné.

« Euh…disons que je suis venu m'occuper de vous. Vous êtes encore petits et ta sœur ne voulait pas que vous restiez seuls. »

Jamie fit la moue quand il entendit le mot ''petit'' puis sourit tout de même. Zélia pensait encore et toujours à eux, quelle que soit la situation…

« Alors euh…tu veux faire quoi ? » s'enquit le gardien de l'espoir, ne sachant pas trop comment s'y prendre.

« Ça te dis une bataille de boules de neige ? » s'exclama le petit brun, malicieusement.

« Quoi ? Eh bonhomme, me prend pas pour l'autre idiot, je ne… »

Mais avant que Bunny ne puisse finir sa phrase, il se reçu une boule en plein museau. Ses moustaches frissonnèrent alors que Jamie éclatait de rire, se tenant les cotes.

« Je vois, tu veux jouer à ça… » siffla le lapin, avant de tapoter le sol, disparaitre dans son trou et réapparaitre juste derrière le petit garçon, un paquet de neige dans les pattes.

Fièrement, il lança : « Prend ça ! » puis il lui lâcha la masse glacé sur le crane.

Jamie hoqueta de surprise et se retourna vers Bunny, les sourcils froncés.

« Eh, c'est pas juste ! T'as pas le droit d'utiliser tes pouvoirs! » lui cria-t-il, outré.

« Oho, c'est qu'on a peur de perdre le môme ? À moins que tu estimes avoir déjà perdu c'est ça ? » enchaina le lapin, l'air taquin.

« Jamais ! » s'exclama le petit brun, retrouvant son sourire. Puis il enfonça ses mains dans la neige puis le bombarda de munitions.

Dans la forêt, quelques mètres plus loin, deux yeux dorés brillaient dans la pénombre. Leur éclat s'évanouit soudain alors qu'une silhouette encapuchonnée émergeait d'un nuage noir à côté de la petite blonde qui dormait sur le canapé.

« Désolé ma toute belle… Tu vas faire un somme un peu plus long cette fois… » murmura la voix féminine de l'individu masqué alors qu'il caressait la joue de l'enfant.

« Si les gardiens avaient réagis plus tôt, on n'aurait pas été obligé d'en arriver là, tu sais… » continua celle-ci, d'un ton mielleux.

La silhouette plaça ensuite précautionneusement ses deux paumes sur le corps endormi et frèle de la petite fille qui disparut dans un brouillard ténébreux.  
Dans le jardin, Bunny se figea. Il avait ressenti une aura maléfique si proche qu'un frisson l'avait envahi tout entier. Sa tête se tourna vers le salon et il eut tout juste le temps de distinguer une forme encapuchonnée s'évaporer dans un nuage noir au sol. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il remarqua le canapé, désormais vide.

« SOPHIE ! »

Château de Nord : 

Jack et Zélia avaient marché quelques minutes puis s'étaient installés confortablement dans un canapé d'un des nombreux petits salons du château. Et c'est ainsi que l'esprit de l'hiver lui raconta tout. Dans les moindres détails.

Comment il avait été choisi par l'homme de la lune pour être un gardien ; comment il avait appris que ses souvenirs étaient contenus dans ses dents ; comment il avait été piégé, puis la victoire presque complète de Pitch... Il omit volontairement de lui détailler son passé, sachant qu'elle le connaissait déjà, et il voulait garder ses questions pour plus tard.  
Il lui parla ensuite de Jamie, le dernier à croire aux gardiens et le premier à croire en lui, Jack Frost. Enfin il détailla la bataille finale face au croque mitaine, et l'aide que lui avait apporté les enfants de Burgess.

Quand il parlait, Zélia était littéralement hypnotisée. Le jeune homme était tellement précis dans chaque détail, chaque anecdote importante, ou au contraire totalement futile, que l'histoire lui paraissait se dérouler entièrement devant ses yeux. Elle se sentait face à un livre, ou à un film fantastique. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que, devant elle, se tenait le réel Jack Frost qui lui narrait une de ses aventures avec les quatre légendes. …Et que son petit frère avait quasiment sauvé le monde !

La jeune fille écoutait, fascinée, comme Jamie et Sophie lorsqu'elle leur contait elle-même des aventures imaginaires.  
Elle frissonnait à chaque retournement de situation, ses yeux pétillaient lorsque Jack lui décrivit le sable scintillant du marchand de sable, son ventre se serra quand il lui raconta que Pitch avait brisé son bâton, elle éclata de rire alors qu'il lui décrivait le lapin de Pâques devenu une adorable boule de poil…  
Enfin ! Enfin, elle parvenait à effleurer tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à atteindre étant petite. De l'espoir. Du rêve. De la magie. De l'amitié. Et de l'aventure.

Jack était complétement emporté dans son récit. Il ne pouvant plus s'arrêter, ou plutôt, il n'en avait absolument pas envie. Il était comblé d'avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un à qui il pouvait raconter ce qu'il avait vécu avec les autres gardiens… et puis Zélia était un si bon auditoire ! Elle buvait littéralement chacune de ses paroles, elle réagissait à chacun de ses gestes, elle riait à chacune de ses blagues...

Le combat final contre Pitch terminé, il aurait pu continuer toute la nuit.  
Encore et encore, lui raconter comment il avait déclenché des tempêtes à travers le globe, toutes ses batailles de boules de neige avec les enfants du monde entier, tous ses vols dans le ciel, parcourant la Terre entière… Encore et encore…  
Juste pour entendre son rire. Ou voir ses yeux pétiller d'émerveillement, ses joues rosir de plaisir et aussi ses mains se joindre, le suppliant de continuer, quand il faisait volontairement monter le suspense en s'arrêtant quelques secondes.

Seulement, au bout d'un certain temps, les paupières de Zélia se firent lourdes… trop lourdes pour se concentrer. Et, malgré tout son désir d'écouter la suite des aventures de Jack, elle ferma les yeux, sa tête reposant contre l'accoudoir du canapé. Elle se laissa bercer quelques minutes par la voix grave du jeune homme et s'endormit enfin, un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Quand l'esprit de l'hiver compris enfin que la brune l'avait quitté pour rejoindre le pays des rêves il pencha la tête sur le côté attendri, et lui plaça une couverture sur les épaules.  
Il récupéra ensuite son bâton contre le mur et, alors qu'il quittait la pièce le plus discrètement possible, des fleurs de glace se formèrent sur les carreaux du petit salon et le feu s'éteignit doucement en crépitant dans la cheminée.

.

« JACK ! » Hurla Zélia alors que le jeune homme semblait avoir cessé de respirer.

« Réveille-toi. Réveille-toi ! »

Les larmes roulaient maintenant sans s'arrêter sur ses joues et elle posa sa tête sur le thorax du jeune homme.

« Je t'en supplie… On a besoin de toi… » reprit elle, moins fort.

Puis elle souffla, à son oreille, « J'ai…besoin de toi. ».

Mais l'esprit de l'hiver restait inerte sur ses genoux, les paupières closes.

« Maintenant ça suffit ! » cria-t-elle, la voix brisée. « Écoute moi bien, si tu meures, Jack Frost, je te jure que je te tue ! Tu entends ? TU ENTENDS ?! »

Alors qu'il ne répondait toujours pas, elle plaça ses mains au niveau de son diaphragme et entama maladroitement un massage cardiaque, s'arrêtant au bout de quelques minutes, réalisant que cela ne servait à rien.

« Tu es immortel, bon sang, réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi ! » lui cria-t-elle, en vain.

Elle tourna la tête de tous les côtés. Personne. Seul le silence, oppressant, de la forêt. Son ventre se tordit et ses traits se contractèrent encore plus. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres.  
Elle avait…_peur_.


	8. Chapitre 7 - Plan(s)

_Bonjour à tous !  
_  
_Alors, d'abord, je suis VRAIMENT désolée, j'ai promis à pas mal d'entre vous la suite en moins d'une semaine et me voilà, près de 2 semaines plus tard qui me ramène avec mon ptit chapitre et tout... ^^'_  
_'Menfin pour tout vous dire, j'ai énormément de boulot en ce moment (fin du 2eme trimestre, les profs chargent un max...) et ensuite ma béta reader a oublié la pièce jointe quand elle m'a renvoyé mon chapitre corrigé mardi...  
Donc voilà voilà. x')  
-quoi qu'il en en soit, je la remercie chaleureusement :D- _  
_Bon, je sais ça n'excuse pas tout, mais au moins vous avez le contexte. *même si on s'en fou d'ma vie humhum*_  
_  
BREF !_  
_Un chapitre ou on change pas mal de lieu (xD) et déjà un petit rapprochement Jack et Zélia huhu ;)_  
_Bonne lecture !_

_PS : MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS, ENCORE ET ENCORE. :')_  
_PS (2) : La fin va vous laisser sur votre faim je pense. C'est fait exprès. *sadique*_****

Chapitre 7 – Plan(s) :

Antre du croque mitaine :

« Zélia tremblait de tous ses membres…Elle avait…peur. »

En se réveillant, Duplicis frissonna et replaça une de ses mèches derrière son oreille. Les images repassaient encore et encore devant ses yeux, lui tordant le ventre. Pourquoi faisait-elle ses rêves prémonitoires sur Zélia depuis toute petite ? Et pourquoi ceux-ci se réalisaient à chaque fois ? Elle se mordilla l'intérieure de la bouche. Même Pitch, son propre père, n'avait su clairement le lui expliquer.  
Était-ce juste le lien qu'elle avait avec elle ? Ou y avait-il quelque chose… d'autre?

La jeune fille posa un pied en dehors de son matelas et tapota sur la table basse, unique ''meuble'' de la pièce. Quand sa main atteint l'objet convoité, elle replaça son masque sur son visage et se leva difficilement.  
''La peur…'' pensa elle. Elle ne la connaissait que trop bien. Elle vivait avec, après tout. Littéralement.  
La brune soupira et fronça les sourcils, l'air contrarié. C'est tout ce qu'elle savait sur ses origines. Elle n'avait connu que cette grotte, et rien d'autre et elle n'avait eu de contact qu'avec Pitch. Par ailleurs, elle n'avait jamais vu la lumière. Et ne la verrait jamais. Elle se déplaça dans les dédales du repaire, habilement, ayant appris à se repérer au fil du temps, malgré son infirmité.  
Duplicis était aveugle. Mais elle sentait d'une manière différente les Auras qui l'entouraient et, en se réveillant, elle avait senti au loin des intrusions dans la grotte. Deux Auras, mais toutes les deux non humaines. Comme prévu.

Un peu plus tôt, dans le château de Nord : 

Le lapin de Pâques fit irruption dans le bureau, sortant précipitamment d'un trou s'étant formé dans le sol. Il portait Jamie dans les bras et avait l'air complétement affolé avec ses moustaches s'agitant dans tous les sens. Dans un coin de la pièce, Fée, Jack et Sab' étaient penchés sur ce qui semblait être une gigantesque carte. Le père Noël, de son côté, paraissait leur donner des directives, pointant différents endroits de l'affiche alternativement, l'air sévère. Les gardiens étaient tellement concentrés qu'ils ne firent même pas attention à l'entrée fracassante de Bunny.

« EH ! » leur lança ce dernier, impatiemment, alors qu'il déposait le petit garçon tremblotant au sol.

Ils firent tous firent volte-face en sursautant, et leur yeux s'écarquillèrent encore plus lorsqu'ils remarquèrent la présence de Jamie. Nord fut le premier à ouvrir la bouche, voyant tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas :

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Bunny ? Où est la petite ? »

« C'est Pitch il… » commença-t-il les poings serrés et la tête baissée.

« Tu l'as laissé s'en prendre à Sophie ?! » l'interrompit Jack, volant jusque sous son museau. La rage s'emparait de son visage.

« Woh, j'ai rien eu le temps de faire, ok ?! Une silhouette zarbi s'est pointée et a fait disparaitre la gamine ! » s'énerva le lapin. « Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais laissé quelqu'un lui faire du mal ? »

« Une…silhouette ? Tu veux nous faire gober ça ? Dis plutôt que tu t'es fait laminer par les cauchemars et que c'est eux qui l'ont emporté ! » siffla l'esprit de l'hiver, en plissant les yeux.

« Non mais t'es buté l'engelure ou quoi ?! Je viens de te dire ce qu'il s'est passé ! On était dans le jardin avec Jamie et… »

« Il dit la vérité, Jack. » fit le petit brun dans un sanglot, interrompant doucement le gardien de l'espoir.

Tous tournèrent la tête vers Jamie, surpris.

« Il n'y avait pas de cauchemars…Juste quelqu'un qui portait une longue capuche noire… », continua-t-il, retenant ses larmes du mieux qu'il pouvait.

« On aurait dit… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, se mordillant la lèvre.

« On aurait dit quoi Jam' ? » s'enquit Jack, les sourcils froncés.

« La mort. »

Un silence glacial accueillit sa réponse. Fée hoqueta de surprise et s'entoura de ses bras, Jack fit un pas en arrière, tandis que Sab', Nord et Bunny se figèrent.

« Du calme, du calme…. » entama le père Noël, levant les mains.

« La faucheuse n'apparait jamais devant qui que ce soit, elle vit en solitaire et ne prend jamais part aux conflits. Ça devait être quelqu'un d'autre… »

« Mais qui ? » souffla Fée.

Jack se mordit la lèvre. « Bon, cette fois on n'a pas le choix. On y va. » annonça-t-il, fermement.

« Doucement mon garçon, la stratégie n'est pas encore complétement au point et…» commença Nord, précautionneusement.

« Et… quoi ?! On va attendre que Pitch s'en prenne à Jamie ? Puis à tous les enfants ? C'est ça ?! » cria l'esprit de l'hiver, à bout de patience.

Fée ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais déjà le jeune homme quittait le sol.

« Faites comme vous voulez, mais moi je vais la récupérer. » lança-t-il, exaspéré, en filant vers la sortie.

« Empêchez-le de quitter le château ! » Hurla Nord alors que Jack volait habilement dans les couloirs, en serrant fort son bâton.

Mais avant qu'un seul Yéti n'ait le temps de faire le moindre mouvement, le jeune homme ouvrit la première fenêtre qu'il croisa dans le couloir. Les gardiens eurent tout juste le temps de le voir disparaitre au loin dans la brume du Pôle.

« Vous savez quoi ? Pour une fois l'autre idiot n'a pas tort. » reprit Bunny, l'air déterminé. « Et j'vais pas laisser ma Sophie croire que y'a que le glaçon débile qui s'inquiète pour elle. »

Et sur ces mots, il tapota le tapis du bureau, puis s'engouffra dans le trou à ses pieds qui disparut quasi instantanément derrière lui. Fée et Sab' se regardèrent, l'air perdus. Au bout de quelques secondes d'un silence tendu, Nord prit la parole.

« Au traineau ! » cria-t-il d'un coup, dégainant son sabre comme un pirate assoiffé de sang. Et en un éclair, les autres gardiens restants sortirent en trombe du bureau.

Avant de quitter la pièce, le père Noël se tourna vers Jamie et lui expliqua rapidement où se trouvait sa sœur. Puis il jeta un dernier regard au ciel, les traits tirés, en se massant les tempes.

« Tu n'en fais vraiment qu'à ta tête Jack… Un jour, ça risque de te mettre vraiment en danger. De nous mettre en danger. J'espère que tu le sais. » murmura-t-il, l'air grave.

Enfin, il ferma la porte, marmonnant des jurons en russes incompréhensibles.

Burgess : 

Alors que Jack posait le pied à côté de l'entrée du domaine de Pitch, toujours sous le vieux cadavre de lit en bois, le lapin de Pâques fit irruption quelques mètres plus loin, sortant d'un trou apparu dans le sol. Bunny se rapprocha et ils échangèrent un regard rapide. L'esprit de l'hiver sourit malicieusement, tandis que le lapin levait les yeux au ciel, l'air de dire ''Ok, je t'ai suivi. Mais compte pas sur moi pour faire copain-copain.'' Et ils s'engouffrèrent l'un après l'autre dans la crevasse sombre. Les quelques premiers mètres leur furent faciles à parcourir, puis, au bout d'un certain moment, l'air se fit plus froid et plus rare. Les ténèbres environnantes devinrent étouffantes, et quand les deux gardiens débouchèrent enfin dans le domaine du Croque Mitaine ils retinrent leur souffle.  
Jack détailla des yeux les environs rapidement. Rien n'avait changé, pensa-t-il, les sourcils froncés, alors que Bunny observait la grotte d'un air ébahi et intimidé malgré lui. L'ambiance était lugubre, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, et l'air asphyxiant.

D'un coup, brisant le silence oppressant du lieu, une voix puissante et menaçante résonna sur les parois gelées de la grotte.

« Eh bien, eh bien… C'est que je ne vous attendais plus. »

« Pitch… », grinça Bunny. « Montre-toi, sale lâche. »

« Moi ? Lâche ? », siffla ce dernier, apparaissant à un mètre à peine des gardiens. « Dois-je vous rafraichir la mémoire concernant le combat d'il y a quelques mois ? … Cinq contre un, si je me rappelle bien ? »

« C'est toi qui a choisi la solitude mon gars. » fit le lapin, exaspéré. « Et aussi tes délires stupides de dominer le monde… pas vrai ? »

« La solitude, hein… Pas exactement. » sourit étrangement le maître de la peur, ignorant la deuxième remarque de ce dernier. « Déjà, j'ai une armée de cauchemars pour me servir, même si elle est moins puissante qu'auparavant je dois l'admettre. Et puis j'ai quelqu'un d'autre à mes côtés. »

Les gardiens haussèrent un sourcil et une silhouette émergea à côté de Pitch. Le lapin de Pâques retint un cri.

« Tu la reconnais n'est-ce pas ? » ricana le mauvais esprit.

Jack se tourna vers Bunny, l'air désolé de ne pas l'avoir cru un peu plus tôt. Cependant, le lapin restait tétanisé et ne faisait absolument pas attention à Jack.

« Eh toi, où t'as emmené Sophie ?! » Hurla soudain ce dernier à l'individu masqué, sortant de sa léthargie, et portant ses pattes à ses boomerangs.

« Doucement, grandes oreilles, si tu tentes ne serait-ce quelque chose, tu ne la reverras plus jamais, sois en assuré. Et Zélia non plus. », continua Pitch, regardant fixement Jack en prononça ses dernières paroles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » siffla Jack, à bout de patience.

« Je veux la fille. » dit-il simplement, l'air triomphant.

« Q-Quoi ?!» hoquetèrent les gardiens. « Mais…Pourquoi ?! »

« Les raisons de regardent que moi. Apportez la moi, et je vous rendrai Sophie, c'est aussi simple que ça. »

« Comment peux-tu utiliser des êtres humains comme monnaie d'échange ?! Tu es ignoble ! » s'indigna le lapin, montrant les dents.

« …Qu'est ce qui nous assure que tu nous rendras Sophie? » questionna l'esprit de l'hiver.

« Jack ! Tu ne vas pas rentrer dans son jeu quand même ?! Tu sais qu'il… »

« La ferme. », prononça fermement le jeune homme.

Le lapin de Pâques de figea, remarquant la rage brillant dans les yeux de l'adolescent qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de contenir.

« Elle me sera tout simplement inutile. Quand j'aurai Zélia, tous les enfants du monde seront à ma portée en un claquement de doigt. Pourquoi je garderai prisonnière une simple fillette dans mon antre ? »

La confiance présente dans les paroles Pitch pétrifia les deux gardiens.

« D'ailleurs, vous feriez mieux de vous décider vite. Vous avez sûrement remarqué ma petite signature sur le bras de la demoiselle, non ? Dans 3 jours, exactement, elle sera entièrement possédée. Vous êtes prévenus. »

« …Possédée ? » Reprit Jack, suspicieux.

Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, pensa-t-il, détournant son regard de l'esprit de la peur pour le reporter sur la silhouette encapuchonnée. Comme si…  
Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa réflexion. Nord, Fée et Sab' débarquaient en grand fracas dans la grotte, portés par un hurlement tonitruant du Père Noël qui brandissait ses sabres.

« PITCH ! RELACHE SOPHIE TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Pourtant, les gardiens se stoppèrent, constatant la situation figée, le sourire satisfait sur les lèvres du maître des ténèbres ainsi que la présence de l'inconnu masqué.

« Vos camarades vont vous faire part de mes exigences, je n'ai pas plus de temps à vous accorder. Partez maintenant. » lança Pitch, d'un air pédant, aux nouveaux arrivants.

Puis il se retourna, Duplicis sur ses talons. Jack et Bunny bouillonnaient à l'intérieur. Ils mourraient d'envie tous les deux d'attaquer l'esprit de la peur, de le mettre à terre, de le battre, encore une fois. Mais les menaces de celui-ci et, surtout la silhouette inconnue, les mettaient mal à l'aise et les effrayaient plus que ce qu'ils ne pouvaient se l'avouer.

« On se tire. » fit enfin le lapin de Pâques, à contrecœur.

« Pardon ? Mais… » commença Fée, larguée.

« On vous expliquera. » l'interrompit Jack, la tête baissée et les sourcils froncés.

Le sentiment d'impuissance qu'il éprouvait, tout comme Bunny, le mortifiait. L'air de la grotte se fit encore plus glacial qu'il ne l'était et Nord se gratta la barbe, inquiet, avant de balancer une boule de neige magique dans le vide.

« On reviendra, Pitch. » dit fermement le père Noël avant d'emboiter le pas aux autres gardiens et de disparaitre dans le portail.

« Oh ça, je n'en doute pas… » ricana ce dernier, un mystérieux sourire sadique collé sur le visage.

Château de Nord : 

Arrivés dans la grand salle, Fée, Sab' et Nord se retournèrent vers Jack et Bunny, et ces derniers leur firent part sans plus attendre du ''marché'' de Pitch, à contrecœur.

« QUOI ?! » hurla le père Noël, postillonnant sur un elfe à ses pieds au passage. « Comment ose-t-il nous demander ça ?! »

« C'est…monstrueux… » souffla Fée, s'entourant de ses bras, tandis que Sab' fronçait les sourcils, la fureur brillant dans ses iris innocentes.

« Mais… pourquoi veut-il Zélia ? » questionna soudain le barbu.

« Il a refusé de nous le dire. » répondit le gardien de l'espoir, les bras croisés. « Il prétend seulement que si il met la main sur elle, tous les enfants du monde seront, ''à sa portée''... »

Un long silence pesa sur l'immense pièce du château.  
C'était soit Sophie… soit tous les autres enfants. Et Zélia.  
Comment Pitch pouvait les mettre face à une décision pareille ?! Ils étaient pourtant obligé de choisir, ne rien faire signifiait laisser la blondinette dans les mains de l'esprit malveillant et de son inquiétant acolyte…

« J'accepte d'y aller. » fit soudain une voix dans le dos des gardiens.

Lorsqu'ils se retournèrent, ils virent Zélia, les poings serrés et se tenant la plus droite possible malgré ses cernes sous ses yeux.

« J'ai entendu ce que Bunny et Jack ont raconté et… je veux y aller. Promis, je ne laisserais jamais ce… ''Pitch'' faire du mal aux enfants. Et puis, c'est de ma faute s'il a capturé ma petite sœur. » continua-t-elle, baissant les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! C'est pas du tout de ta faute ! » s'emporta Jack. « Et c'est hors de question que tu y ailles. On va trouver une autre solution, pas vrai ? » lança-t-il aux autres gardiens, cherchant leur approbation.

Mais ils fuyaient tous son regard, ne sachant que répondre.

« Attendez… Vous pensez sérieusement la lui ''livrer'' ?! Vous plaisantez c'est ça ?! » s'exclama d'un coup l'esprit de l'hiver.

« On a pas dit ça Jack » répondit doucement Fée. « On envisage toutes les possibilités, simplement. »

« Eh bien celle-là vous pouvez déjà l'oublier. » asséna le jeune homme, d'un ton dur.

Puis il partit vers le couloir, faisant un signe de tête à la brune pour qu'elle le suive. Surprise, l'adolescente lui emboita le pas, mal à l'aise. Pourquoi un esprit malveillant s'intéresserait à elle ? Elle n'était qu'une simple humaine… Normale. Sans pouvoirs. Elle n'était... rien.

Jack entra dans un petit salon, Zélia sur ses talons puis il se retourna vers elle, l'air contrarié. « Pourquoi tu agis toujours comme ça ? »

« Comme…quoi ? » répondit la brune, ne comprenant pas vraiment.

« Tu fonces tête baissée, tu veux te mettre en danger quasi constamment pour ton frère et ta sœur sans penser à ce qui pourrait arriver ensuite… »

Zélia eut un petit sourire triste. Elle n'avait jamais parlé à personne de ça… Mais avec Jack, c'était différent. En sa présence, elle se sentait comme apaisée, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait être elle-même. Elle n'avait pas besoin de faire de faux sourires rassurants comme à sa famille, elle sentait une profonde gentillesse en lui et bizarrement elle était même persuadée qu'il pouvait la comprendre. Au fond, Zélia avait toujours eu envie de se confier à quelqu'un. Et si ça pouvait être lui ?

« Je n'ai personne d'autre pour qui me battre. Alors autant que ce soit pour eux. » répondit la jeune fille, calmement, plongeant ses yeux dans le bleu profond de ceux de Jack.

Définitivement, oui. Ça serait lui. Elle le voulait.

Le garçon frissonna à cette phrase. Comment Zélia pouvait-elle avoir, à son âge, une telle solitude dans le regard et dans la voix ?  
« Mais tu penses parfois à ce qu'ils pourraient ressentir si toi, tu n'étais plus là ? »

« Bien sûr... Mais j'imagine que c'est plus facile de m'imaginer ''partie'', que seule… Je ne sais pas si tu vois ce que je veux dire… ? »

L'esprit de l'hiver fit un pas vers elle, l'air compatissant. Il voyait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Combien de fois s'était-il demandé pourquoi il était devenu immortel s'il n'avait aucune possibilité de contact avec les humains ? Combien de fois il s'était finalement dit qu'être mort n'aurait pas pu être pire qu'une éternité de solitude ? Il ne comptait plus. Puis il était devenu un gardien… et Jamie avait cru en lui. Et tout avait changé.

« Tu ne peux pas toujours choisir la facilité, tu sais ? A un moment il va falloir te battre. » reprit Jack.

« C'est vrai… » soupira la brune, sentant sa gorge se serrer.

L'esprit de l'hiver se mordit la lèvre, craignant d'avoir été trop dur. Il rajouta, un doux sourire sur le visage en mettant affectueusement sa main sur l'épaule de Zélia,

« Mais tu n'es pas obligée d'être seule pour ça. On est tous là maintenant. On va vous protéger Jamie, Sophie et toi. Je vais te protéger, je te le promets. »

Une vague de chaleur s'empara de l'adolescente, faisant rosir ses joues au passage.  
Elle avait toujours voulu entendre quelqu'un prononcer ses mots. Et il l'avait fait, simplement, spontanément. Comme un grand frère bienveillant qui n'attend rien retour. Elle lui murmura d'une voix douce, « Merci, Jack. »

Le cœur de l'esprit s'accéléra un peu sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. A chaque fois qu'elle le regardait, il voyait ce pétillement dans ses yeux…celui qui n'apparaissait que chez les enfants d'habitude. Celui qui lui faisait se sentir spécial.  
Même si, étrangement, le sien n'était pas exactement celui de Jamie ou Sophie et provoquait chez lui des émotions qu'il n'arrivait pas bien à décrire…

Il inclina la tête sur le côté et lui ébouriffa les cheveux tendrement. Elle protesta à peine, souriant toujours.

« Jack ? Zélia ? » fit une voix derrière la porte, avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre.

Fée se tenait dans l'embrasure, l'air un peu plus détendue qu'auparavant. Les deux adolescents s'écartèrent d'un coup l'un de l'autre, comme s'ils étaient pris en train de faire quelque chose de répréhensible.

« Tout… va bien… ? » demanda Fée, suspicieuse, les détaillants successivement.

Ils hochèrent de la tête, gênés.

« Bon, quoiqu'il en soit, je crois que la nouvelle va vous réjouir. On a trouvé un plan B ! » continua l'esprit des souvenirs, enthousiaste.

Jack et Zélia échangèrent un regard soulagé et heureux.

« Par contre, ça suppose quelques contraintes... Suivez-moi. » leur ordonna-t-elle, retrouvant son ton sérieux.

Ils arrivèrent tous trois devant la sphère et Zélia et Jack hoquetèrent de surprise en apercevant Jamie à côté de Nord.

« Vous… vous ne comptez pas l'inclure dans le plan ?! » commença la jeune fille, inquiète.

Les quatre gardiens jetèrent un regard désolé mais confiant à la brune.

« Il ne sera pas mis en danger, c'est promis. » répondit le père Noël d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante. « Maintenant écoutez-moi bien. Voilà ce qu'on va faire… »


End file.
